Magic Happens
by gleeful-dreamer
Summary: **Fic 4** Brittany and Mike head off on their honeymoon. A few surprises are in store for the expecting couple. How will they handle them? Also, another special day comes. And awkward baby talk with Brittany's little sister, Katrina.
1. Chapter 1

The plane landed with a thud, they had been in the air for so long. Mike watched Brittany awaken as the plane landed, and he held her hand. "We're finally here," Brittany said with a dopey smile. Mike nodded and squeezed her hand, "That we are my bumblebee." Brittany grinned as she undid her seatbelt and stretched a little. "How are you feeling?" Brittany was almost 4 months pregnant, and both her and Mike were still over the moon that they were going to be parents. Brittany looked up at Mike, "I'm good, belly is all good!" she smiled. Mike stood up, holding out his hand to help Brittany up, and they disembarked the plane, hand in hand, grinning at each other as they passed a sign that said '_Welcome to Honolulu._'

Brittany and Mike had wanted to go somewhere tropical for their honeymoon, but not too far from home. Mainly because after Brittany found out she was pregnant, she was worried about flying for too long, and so was Mike. That's when they decided on Hawaii. After they collected their bags, they got a taxi to their hotel.

Once they had checked in, Brittany and Mike headed up to their suite. "Wow," Brittany breathed as she walked in. They had the honeymoon suite, which had an ocean front view, private balcony, hot tub, wide open living/dining area, proper kitchen, and of course, the bedroom with a king sized bed and an ensuite. "You sit down, I'll put our bags in the bedroom," Mike said. Brittany smiled and nodded as Mike walked into the bedroom. But she didn't sit down. Instead, Brittany walked out onto the balcony, her hands on the railing as she took in the view. "You're not sitting down," Mike said, walking up behind Brittany, placing his hands over hers. "I know, but this view..." Brittany smiled. Mike kissed her cheek, "It is pretty amazing," he said. Brittany turned around, her back against the railing, as she pulled Mike in for a slow kiss.

Later on, while curled up on the couch, Mike asked, "Anything you want to do tonight?" "Besides you?" Brittany giggled, and Mike held her closer, "So feisty, but I love it. And yes." Mike stroked Brittany's belly while she thought about what she wanted to do. "After dinner, a walk along the beach? See what there is to do?" Mike kissed Brittany's neck, "Sounds perfect babe." Brittany grinned, and shuffled around so she was facing Mike, "Can I ask you a question?" she said as she brushed some hair from Mike's face. "Of course bumblebee." "Well, you know how after we get back we have the doctors appointment?" Mike nodded, "Mmm yeah." "Umm, well, did you... Did you want to find out if bubs is a boy or girl?" Brittany's gaze went down, not looking into Mike's eyes. She wanted to know. Mike kissed Brittany's head and replied, "I kinda do actually..." Brittany looked back up to Mike's face, "So do I... It would be kinda nice to know..." "So then we'll ask to know?" Brittany nodded. Mike pressed his lips to Brittany's, "Ok then," he mumbled as they shared a kiss, "Did you want to go for dinner yet?" "Mmm, I would," Brittany murmured against Mike's lips. "Lets go then," Mike said as he solely pulled away, "We'll get changed, then go eat?" Brittany sat up smiling, "Yep, sounds like the perfect plan to me!"

"It's so pretty here," Brittany said as they walked along the beach. "It is amazing hey?" Mike said as he looked around. He spotted some Hula dancers on the beach, "You'd look good doing that." Brittany raised her eyebrows, looking down at her belly then back up to Mike as she spoke, "Umm, with _this_ belly? Doubt it babe!" she laughed. "Even so, you're still the most attractive and sexy girl I know," Mike then whispered in Brittany's ear, "Plus _I know you can do more than that with your hips_," and he kissed Brittany's cheek as she giggled. "Show me when we get back to our room later?" he asked. "Anything for you," Brittany winked as they kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had gotten back to their room, Brittany hopped in the shower while Mike sat in the lounge. He'd picked up a few brochures in the hotel lobby, and was reading them, trying to decide on some things to do over the next week. But that decision became even harder when Brittany walked into the kitchen. "Drink babe?" she asked. "Yeah," Mike uttered as she poured juice into two glasses and walked over. "Thanks," Mike said as he took a glass from Brittany, who sat in his lap in the chair, "No problem," she said with a smile, "Any ideas of what we're gonna do for the week?" Mike wondered how it was possible for Brittany to be acting so innocent, considering her current attire of a short red silk slip dress, and a hot pink bra. "Umm, no, not really," Mike said. Brittany grinned and put her empty glass on the table next to Mike's, "Ohh, well, that's ok," she said as she drew a finger down Mike's chest. "It is?" Mike gulped, in an attempt to control himself. Brittany kissed his cheek, "Yeah." While Brittany stood up, Mike caught a better glimpse of what was under the red silk. A hot pink lace thong that matched the bra, and he couldn't help himself. Mike stood up and walked right in front of Brittany, his eyes fixated on hers. He held her at the waist and kissed her hungrily, before scooping Brittany up in his arms and taking her into the bedroom.

Mike set Brittany down, and she bit her lip, kicking the door shut. "_Someone's_ a bit feisty," she said cheekily, leaning against the door. "And someone's a bit of a _tease_," Mike said, gently pinning Brittany against the door and lightly kissing her neck. "I... I would never tease you..." Brittany stumbled out as she fiddled with the buttons on Mike's shirt, undoing them, then holding him closer to her. Mike lifted his head and softly growled in Brittany's ear, "Liar," and he slipped the dress and bra straps off her shoulders, trailing kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Brittany bit her lip, whimpering softly and lifting her arms up to force Mike's shirt off. As Brittany dropped her arms to her side, the red silk slip dress fell to the ground. Mike took a moment to adore Brittany's body, "And that is the body of a sex goddess," he whispered as he trailed a finger down Brittany's chest, over her belly, and down her thigh. Brittany undid Mike's jeans and pulled them down before turning their bodies around, and pinning Mike against the door and kissing him. "Oh really now?" she murmured against Mike's lips. "Mmhmm," Mike uttered, not breaking the kiss. "Well, that's quite the compliment, especially coming from," Brittany broke the kiss, and hissed right against Mike's ear, "A sex devil like you."

"A... A what?" Mike stuttered out as Brittany led him over to the bed. "_Sex devil_," Brittany whispered in a sultry tone as she nipped at Mike's earlobe. Mike closed his eyes and groaned as Brittany's teeth grazed the skin on his neck, as he undid her bra, pulling it down off of her and dropping it to the floor. Brittany lifted her head, placing a tender but deep kiss on Mike's lips as her hands slowly made their way down his body. Mike took a breath in as Brittany's hands found their way into his boxers, pulling them down. She let her hands linger at his inner thigh before moving them to his lower back.

Mike sat down on the edge of the bed, and kissed Brittany's belly as she stood between his legs, her hands in his. Mike took his hands from Brittany's, and slipped them under the back of her thong, pulling it down slowly, and gently caressing her ass as he brought his hands back up her body. "You are amazing," Mike mumbled as he continued to pepper kisses over Brittany's belly. Brittany lifted Mike's head up, her eyes locked on his as she climbed onto Mike's lap, and shook her head. Mike nodded and ran his hands up and down Brittany's back, "You are. You're carrying our baby..." Mike slowly kissed Brittany, "And you're still the sexiest woman on the planet." Brittany nipped at Mike's lip as they kissed, groaning softly, "I want you... So bad. And I want you _now_." "I'm all yours bumblebee. All yours. Do what you want with me... _To me_," Mike whispered, and kissed Brittany fiercely. Brittany broke away, breathing deeply, she said in Mike's ear, "You... Me... Hot tub." "Mmm babe," Mike said as Brittany climbed off his lap and skipped away to the hot tub. The hot tub was on the balcony, and as Brittany got to it, she closed the shutters around it, so her and Mike had complete privacy.

When Mike got out to the hot tub, Brittany was leaning back, her eyes closed, relaxing. Mike smirked and climbed in the hot tub, hovering over Brittany. He pressed rough kisses to her neck, causing Brittany to exhale and moan a bit. Brittany leant forward, forcing Mike on his knees, and pushed her hair out of her face, and reached for a hair tie, but Mike took hold of both her hands, and leant forward, again hovering over Brittany. Mike shook his head, and Brittany giggled, "Oops!" as Mike pressed his lips to hers, parting them with his tongue. Brittany's hands found the skin on the back of Mike's thighs, and she flexed her fingers, gripping him as they kissed.

After what seemed like an eternity of supercharged kisses and roaming hands and tender touched, Mike leant back and knelt in the middle of the hit tub, and motioned with a finger for Brittany to join him. Brittany went over to Mike, and he held Brittany's hips as she gently lowered herself onto him. As Brittany grinded against Mike, he caressed up and down Brittany's thighs. The kisses were slow, gentle, but heated and full of passion as Brittany held the back of Mike's neck and continued to grind on him slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany leant back against Mike's chest, letting out a contented sigh and closing hr eyes. Mike softly kissed her neck, before whispering, "Told you that you could do more with those hips of yours." Brittany giggled and held Mike's hands, which were rested over her belly. "I love you bumblebee." "I love you too babyboy," Brittany replied, snuggling against Mike even more. "You're so beautiful, inside and out," Mike said, drawing circles on Brittany's belly. "I don't always feel it," Brittany chuckled, "But you always make me feel beautiful." "It's because you are. Baby or no baby, you've always been so breathtakingly amazing." Brittany blushed, "Babe, _stop it!_" Mike kissed Brittany's cheek as the both laughed a little.

Mike and Brittany stayed in the hot tub for quite some time, and watched some TV, because from the hot tub they could hear and see the TV in the lounge. Mike had gotten up to get them something to drink, when Brittany felt something. "_Ohh!_" she gently cried out. "What's up?" Mike asked as he climbed back in the hot tub. Brittany sat there, a semi confused look on her face as she felt it again, and grabbed Mike's hand, holding it to her belly. Mike was confused. Brittany sometimes acted a bit odd, but not like this. His confusion, however, soon disappeared as he felt it too. "That... That was..." "I know, it... It's so weird, but so cool too... I can _feel_ our bubba moving!" Brittany said excitedly. Mike leant over and kissed Brittany, his hand still over her belly. "Is it weird that it kind of feels more real now? That I can feel it move?" Brittany said as shr stared down at her belly. Mike shook his head, "Nah babe. Like, we obviously knew there was a little one in there, well, you get me." Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I do." For the rest of the night, even after Brittany and Mike got into bed, neither took their hands away from Brittany's belly.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next week, Brittany and Mike explored Honolulu. Taking in the sights, restaurants, and entertainment that were on offer. Relaxing on the beach, and locals coming up to them to wish them well with the baby and the birth, and their future together. One afternoon, the day before they left, Brittany and Mike went out on a tour boat, which stopped at a certain point so that tourists could get out and swim with the dolphins. Brittany sat on the edge of the platform at the back of the boat, her legs dangling in the water, while Mike swam about. "Enjoying the sun babe?" Mike said as he came back and sat by Brittany. "Mmm, it's amazing, and the dolphins are so pretty to watch!" Brittany said. "They are something hey?" Mike smiled. As Mike kissed Brittany's cheek, a dolphin swam up by them, placing its head gently in Brittany's lap, startling her slightly. "New friend I see?" Mike chuckled. "Hey there!" Brittany said as she patted the dolphin, which nuzzled against her belly gently, and didn't even flinch when the baby kicked a little. "And bubs says hello to you too... Bubbles. That's what I'll call you!" Brittany said, still patting the dolphin. "Bubs kicking?" Mike asked, and Brittany nodded. "I reckon she's a mum too, so the kicking isn't bothering her," Mike said, also patting the newly named Bubbles. "Yeah, you're probably right," Brittany replied as they heard a dolphin babble in the distance. Bubbles lifted her head slightly, babbling back. "Maybe that's Bubbles baby calling," Brittany said with a smile, a hand on her belly. Bubbles gave Brittany's belly one last nuzzle and a dolphin kiss before swimming off towards the noise in the distance.

"That was amazing," Brittany said, laying on the bed when they got back to their room. "Sure was hey?" Mike said while he changed his shirt and turned around. He smiled when he saw Brittany drawing her finger across her belly, and whispering. "And what is mummy telling bubba?" Mike said as he sat by Brittany. "Just about today, and Bubbles the dolphin," Brittany smiled, "Oh, and how daddy is taking mummy out to dinner by the beach soon." Mike chuckled, "Oh really now?" Brittany grinned and nodded. "Well then," Mike leant down, talking to Brittany's belly, "Mummy better get dressed for dinner then, hey kiddo?" Brittany touched Mike's cheek as she sat up, "Okay, gonna quickly shower first though." As Brittany got up off the bed, she took Mike's hand, pulling him up too, and leading him into the bathroom.

After showering and dressing, Brittany and Mike headed out to dinner at a nice little restaurant right by the beach. While they waited for their food, Mike took a hold of Brittany's hands, and looked in her eyes, "I hope you've had a good time this week my bumblebee." Brittany squeezed Mike's hands, "Good? More like great babe. _Amazing even._ It was definitely worth the wait." The waiter then arrived with their food, so Brittany and Mike broke apart their hands and started eating. "I'm so glad, over the moon, that you've had such a good time. Especially because we changed our plans..." Brittany and Mike had originally planned to go to Tahiti for their honeymoon, but because neither wanted to fly for too long now that Brittany was pregnant, that's when they changed their plans and settled on Hawaii. "Mikey, we could have gone camping for our honeymoon in a swamp and I would have loved it, because it would have been us and we would have been together. And that's all that would matter," Brittany said naturally. Mike couldn't help but laugh a little bit, "And that's one of the things I love the most about you. Don't you _ever_ change Britt!" Brittany looked up from her plate, finishing a mouthful of food, and grinned, "Only if _you_ never ever change either." "Deal," Mike winked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked Mike as they walked along the beach, away from everything. "Just somewhere," Mike smiled as he put his jacket around Brittany, "I want to show you something." "Okay," Brittany slowly said as Mike helped her up on a rock, "What did you want to show me?" Brittany sat there, looking around, a confused look on her face. "This," Mike said as he pulled an envelope from his pocket. Brittany looked at Mike, and then eyed the envelope somewhat suspiciously. "It came in the mail the day before we left. I hope you're not mad at me for keeping it from you until now..." Mike said, handing Brittany the envelope. Mike watched Brittany as she took the envelope and opened it. Brittany unfolded the contents, and read the papers. While she was reading it all, she bit her lip, smiling, and began to cry a little bit. When she finished, Brittany put everything back in the envelope, and looked at Mike, "It... It's on paper and... And of-official now," Brittany stumbled out. "So you're not mad at me for keeping it from you?" Brittany sniffled and shook her head, "No, not at all," Brittany moved closer to Mike, hugging him. Mike kissed Brittany's head as she rested it on his shoulder, "So, how does it feel to officially be Mrs Brittany Susan Chang?" "The _best_," Brittany lifted her head, "I mean it was set in stone the day we got married really, but now it's like... _Legal_ and stuff. I can sign my name as Brittany Chang." And with that, the tears pooled up under Brittany's eyes again. Mike hugged Brittany tighter and wiped her eyes, "Love you, my bumblebee." "Love you, my forever," Brittany replied.

It had started getting cold, so Mike and Brittany headed back to their room. While Mike was making them both a hot drink, Brittany sat on the couch, reading the papers again, a big smile on her face. Mike finished making the drinks and set them on the coffee table. "Come here you," Mike said with a grin. Brittany put down the papers and sat across Mike's lap. "This... It really has been... _Magical_," she said as she picked up her drink and took a sip. "Definitely," Mike nodded, and pulled a blanket off the back of the couch, draping it across their shoulders. "And this... What a way to spend our last night here," Brittany said as she kissed Mike's cheek. Mike put both their mugs on the coffee table, and wrapped his arms around Brittany, "It has been hey?" Brittany nuzzled into Mike's neck, "I can't wait to tell people that it's all official now." Brittany began kissing Mike's neck as he spoke, "Mmm, that will be pretty cool... Bumblebee, what are you doing?" Mike closed his eyes and smiled. Brittany licked her way up Mike's neck, to his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Do I _really_ need to answer that?" Mike shook his head, and his lips connected with Brittany's. As they shared passionate kisses, Mike gently laid down with Brittany on the couch.

"Bed?" Mike whispered as he brushed the hair from Brittany's face. "Yeah," Brittany nodded, "This couch is a bit small," she giggled. "Mmm," Mike grinned, "But can you wait here for just a minute, there's something I want to do first." Brittany looked confused, and opened her mouth to ask what, but Mike sat up, and placed a finger over her lips, and slowly dragged it down the centre of Brittany's body, stopping at the hem of her underwear. Brittany bit her lip, and stuttered out, "Oh-ohhkay, don't be too long." Mike leant down, and kissed Brittany lightly, before heading off into the bedroom.

Doing this had been part of Mike's plans for one night during their honeymoon, but what night was never set in stone. But on the last night he found the opportunity to do it. Mike walked around the room, scattering red and light pink rose petals everywhere. Mike then placed candles around the room, and lit them up. He then went into Brittany's suitcase, pulling out her favourite perfume (Britney Spears Midnight Fantasy) and lightly sprayed it around, avoiding the candles. Mike opened the mini-fridge that was in the room, and got out the chocolate coated strawberries that he has asked to be put in there earlier when he decided he was going to do it that night. They were already laid out on a small silver platter, which Mike placed on the bedside table. Knowing Brittany couldn't drink, Mike made up a non-alcoholic cocktail for each of them, and placed them by the strawberries.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Brittany was standing in the kitchen area, rinsing out their mugs when she heard Mike call out for her. Brittany dried off her hands, and walked towards the bedroom. But she was stopped part way there by Mike. "Close your eyes," he said with the smile on his face he knew Brittany could never resist. Brittany nodded and closed her eyes, then Mike lead her into the bedroom, and by the bed. He let go of Brittany, and picked up both the mocktails, then leant in, kissing Brittany lightly. "You can open your eyes now," Mike softly spoke as he pulled away. Brittany's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the room, "Wow," she breathed as Mike handed her a drink, "You didn't have too!" Mike shrugged, "I know. I just wanted too. You deserve to be pampered. You work so hard." Mike picked up one of the strawberries and fed it to Brittany. "But I don't... I teach six year olds to dance twice a week. You work hard five days a week," Brittany said with a furrowed brow, somewhat confused. Mike shook his head, chuckling a little, "No no, I meant _you_... Your _body_. You're _carrying our baby_." Brittany realised and understood what Mike was saying now, and smiled, looking into his eyes as she placed her free hand over her belly, "It's nothing really," Brittany shrugged, "It all feels just so... _Natural_. Like I just... Get what my body is doing and telling me." "You're going to be an amazing mum Britt," Mike said, whose smile was going from ear to ear. Brittany leant across Mike, putting down her drink, "And you," she picked up a strawberry and fed it to Mike, "Will be the best daddy ever."

After the mocktails were drunk, and the strawberries were eaten, Mike and Brittany disposed of their clothing, laying down, totally engrossed in each other. They were enjoying touching each other all over, and making each other gasp or moan occasionally. Brittany bit down on Mike's lower lip as he slipped two fingers in, losing them in her heat. Mike knew doing this would make Brittany somewhat lose any control she had, and reciprocate anything more than a moan. But that was the point, Mike did all of the evening for her. Mike managed to free his lip from Brittany's jaw, and trailed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, as he got a motion going, curling and relaxing his fingers at the same time. Brittany squirmed to gain more friction, and Mike grinned against her skin as he trailed kisses back up to her mouth, nipping at her lip as he circled her burning clit with his thumb. Brittany moaned as she kissed Mike feverishly, gripping tightly at the skin on his neck and back. Mike kept applying more and more pressure with his thumb until Brittany finally broke. She'd fought against it for as long as she could, but couldn't help it now. He nails dug into Mike's skin as she pressed her lips against Mike's as hard as she possibly could. Mike slowly withdrew his fingers, gently rubbing Brittany's inner thigh as she came down from the orgasm, and softly kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

"No babe," Mike chuckled as he held Brittany tightly, stopping her from doing anything. "But I just want to make _you_ feel good," Brittany pouted. "I know I know," Mike cooed, "Another time, tonight was your night." "Alright," Brittany sighed as she cuddled into Mike, "But when it's your turn, well..." she said devilishly. Mike smiled, "Oh really now?" "Yup," Brittany nodded. "Mmm, can't wait bumblebee." Brittany giggled at the comment, and rested her head on Mike's chest as they both went to sleep.

The next morning involved showering, breakfast on the balcony, and packing. "All done? Mike asked as he zipped his suitcase shut. Brittany zipped hers shut, and turned around, "Yep!," she smiled, "I wish we didn't have to leave yet." "Same here," Mike walked over to Brittany, hugging her, "But we've got to go home, to the real world," he chuckled. "Mmm, well, the real world still has you in it, so that's all that matters," Brittany said, hugging Mike tightly. "And you're there too," Mike laughed, "And bubs! Bubs is kicking, saying don't forget me!" Brittany grinned at the baby kicking, "Yup, and you bubs!" Brittany rubbed her belly, looking down. "_So beautiful_," Mike proudly said. Brittany looked up, "What?" she laughed, "You alright babe?" Mike kissed Brittany's temple, "Bumblebee, you're so natural, and you're embracing all of it..." Brittany blushed, and buried her face into Mike's chest. "You're the most beautiful woman on this planet." "Stop it!" Brittany giggled. Mike lifted Brittany's head up, and lightly pressed his lips to hers, smiling, "Nup!" Brittany sighed, "Fiiiine. Ohhh, do we have time to go get an ice cream? I so totally want some!" Mike nodded, "Of course! Come on!" And with that, Mike let go of Brittany, then held her hand as they went out to get some ice cream before they set off for home.


	8. Chapter 8

Like on the way to Honolulu, Brittany fell asleep on the plane back home. That was after eating the stack of snacks she'd bought at the airport. Brittany's appetite for everything, Mike especially (and he wasn't complaining), had really started to grow. Neither questioned it, because pregnant women got cravings, plus Doctor Lopez said that it would be normal. "Bumblebee, we're home," Mike said as he gently nudged Brittany awake. Brittany stirred and got off the plane with Mike. They collected their luggage, got a quick bite to eat, and then picked up their car from the long term parking garage. The drive back home from the airport was about and hour and a half, give or take with traffic. By the time Mike pulled out of the parking garage, Brittany had fallen asleep again. Brittany had also been getting tired fairly easily lately as well, but again, Doctor Lopez said that could happen from time to time.

When Mike pulled into the driveway, he quietly got their luggage out of the car, and took it inside, leaving Brittany to sleep a bit longer. Mike turned the kettle on before going back outside to the car. He opened the passenger door, gently tapping Brittany on the shoulder, "Hot drink baby mumma?" he asked. Brittany rubbed her eyes as she woke up, "That would be great baby daddy," she said as she got out of the car, "Sorry I fell asleep again." They went inside, and Brittany sat at the kitchen counter while Mike fixed them both a hot chocolate. "Don't be babes, your body's working pretty hard, you need the sleep sometimes," he said. Brittany smiled and took a mug from Mike, "Ya know, the way bubs is kicking... I say they're the feet of a dancer." Mike sat next to Brittany, "If that's the case, bubs'll be amazing like mummy," he winked. Brittany giggled, "And daddy! It takes two to tango!" Mike cracked up laughing, "Oh bumblebee!" "What?" Brittany grinned, "I mean that because we're both dancers, bubs will be a super dancer! You've got a crazy mind!" and Brittany sat there, giggling as she sipped her hot chocolate, and Mike sat there, smirked, and shrugged his shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

"So when's the next appointment?" Santana asked a couple of days later as she sat by Brittany on the bed. "Tuesday," Mike said, walking into the bedroom. "Mmm, a couple of days away. And you off to work now babe?" Brittany said as she sat up. "Yeah, so I'll see you later bumblebee," Mike walked over and quickly kissed Brittany before turning to Santana, "San, make sure Britt takes it easy yeah?" "Babe, I'll be fine!" Brittany exclaimed. "Will do," Santana replied with a nod, "Lots of giggles and chocolate and girl talk." "Good good," said Mike, looking at his watch, "And I must run, see you both later!" "Bye Mike, I'll look after Britt Britt!" "Tana! And by babyboy!" Mike winked at Brittany as he left.

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair, "So, where are we going?" she asked Santana, who replied, "_I_ am going into the kitchen to get snacks. _You _are staying right here." Brittany pouted, "What? We're really not going anywhere?" Brittany leant back on her pillows with her arms crossed as Santana returned with the snacks, "Nup Bee. Mike said you've been getting real tired over the past couple of days, and until you see papi on Tuesday, he wants you to rest." Brittany sighed and broke off some chocolate. "He's only concerned because he loves you, and bubs, so much." "I know Sanny-Banany. I just don't like being in bed or on the couch all the time." Santana laid back next to Brittany and hugged her, "I know..." But Brittany interrupted her best friend, "San San San!" she excitedly exclaimed, grabbing Santana's hand and holding it to her belly. "Bee what's?..." Santana started to say, then as she felt the baby kick, "Britt Britt! Oh my god! Since when?" Brittany was beaming, "First night we were away!" Santana was still engrossed in the sensation, "How does it, like, feel?" "It's kind of weird San, but it's also kinda cool too. Like I thought I'd be freaked out by it when it started, but, I'm not. It feels so normal. Weird-ish, but normal." Santana smiled, "And that's the mummy instincts kicking in there." "Yeah, I guess it is hey?" Brittany smiled as her and Santana kept touching Brittany's belly.

"So Bee, is it true?" Santana asked with a giggle as her and Brittany ate a tub of ice cream and chatted, sitting in the hammock out the back in the sun. "Is what true?" Brittany asked, spoon in her mouth. "Ya know... Pregnant women..." Brittany shook her head and chuckled at a giggling Santana, "S, I can't tell you if you don't actually spit it out ya know!" Still giggling slightly, Santana composed herself enough to get it out, "Do you get... Urges? Like, do you wanna rip Mike's clothes all the time and fuck him until you're both senseless?" Brittany almost choked on her ice cream, "Santana Lopez! Did you _really_ just ask me that?" Santana shrugged. Laughing at the look of shock on her best friend's face, "Yes, I did! Come on, tell me!" Brittany rolled her eyes, "Well, I was pretty much always like that with Mike, But... I guess... These pregnancy hormones... Intensify it all," Brittany smirked, "Mike sure isn't complaining, he did say I was a sex goddess one night when we were..." "Okay okay! I don't need full details!" Santana quickly said. "You did ask!" Brittany teased. "Yeah, but not a full account of it all!" "You're not getting any hey?" Brittany cheekily said with a wink. Santana's jaw dropped, "Ohh you! Lucky you're my best friend!" Brittany nodded and smiled, taking another spoonful of ice cream, "Yup!"


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had retreated behind the clouds, and so Santana and Brittany retreated indoors, sitting at the kitchen counter, when Brittany's phone buzzed. It was a text from Mike, _'Hey Bumblebee, think San'll wanna stick about? Ask her to stay for dinner? Xoxo' _"Someone's popular," Santana said. "It's Mike," Brittany grinned as she replied to the text, _'Yeah I say so! Did you wanna ask her tonight? Xoxo 333' 'Yeah, that's what I was thinking... If that's ok? Xoxo' _Brittany looked up from her phone, "So, you're staying for dinner tonight." "Really now?" Santana quizzed her best friend. Brittany nodded, "Yup, Me and Mikey said so!" she said as she replied to the last text, _'Totes fine babyboy, just told her :) xoxo' 'Ahh ok then, love you my sexy baby mumma! 33333 xoxoxoxoxoxo' 'Love you too my sexy baby daddy! 333333333 xoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxx' _Brittany put down her phone, and looked up smiling at Santana, who was on the phone to her mum, explaining that she wouldn't be home for dinner that night.

"Where's Britt?" Mike asked as he walked through the lounge area. Santana looked up from her magazine, "Bathroom," she smiled, "And yes, all we did was relax, furthest we went was the hammock." "Good good," Mike said, grabbing a glass of water, "How you feeling baby mumma?" he asked Brittany as she walked in the room. "Great babe," she smiled, "So, what are we having for dinner?" Mike shrugged, "Whatever you both feel like, I'm easy." Brittany looked at Santana, "Anything you feel like S?" "I'm good either way Bee," she replied. "How about some pizza, pasta and salad. That pack deal thing from Pizza Plus? Bit of everything?" Brittany suggested. "Sounds good Britt," said Santana. "I'll ring it up now," Mike said, picking up the phone and ordering as Brittany went and sat with Santana.

It turned out to be a nice, calm evening, so once the food arrived, Mike went outside and lit the stand heater while Brittany and Santana brought the food and a bottle of lemonade outside. Once they were all sat at the table and had started eating, Brittany looked over to Mike and nodded. "So Santana, me and Britt kinda want to ask you something..." he said. Santana looked up at Brittany and Mike, "Yeah, what's up?" she said, a hint of suspicion in her voice. Brittany sat there, smiling, as Mike continued, "Yeah. So you know how on Tuesday we've got our next appointment?" "Mmm," Santana nodded. "Well, neither mine or Britt's parents could get out of work to come with us... So would you come?" Santana looked from Brittany to Mike, "Really?" she exclaimed. Brittany nodded. "Yeah San," Mike said, "We kind of want someone else there for this one, coz we're going to find out if bubs is a boy or girl." Santana's eyes widened, and a grin spread from ear to ear, "Oh my god! You guys! That's so exciting!" Mike winked at Brittany, "Oh, and there's something else we wanted to ask you too," Brittany said."Really now? What could top that? I get to be there when you find out if your bubba is a boy or girl!" "Correction S, you'll be there when you find out if your god baby is a boy or girl," Brittany said casually, taking a sip of lemonade. Santana almost choked on a mouthful of salad, "Wait. Did you... Did you just say my... God baby?" Brittany smirked, nodding her head, "Yeah, I did." "Oh my! Oh my god! Really? Me? God mother? Yes! Of course I will!" Mike raised his cup, and Brittany and Santana followed suit, and they did a toast before finishing the rest of their dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

The next couple of days flew by, and before they knew it, Brittany and Mike were meeting up with Santana in the courtyard at the hospital. "Ready?" Santana greeted Brittany and Mike. "Yup! So excited!" Brittany bit her lip, and Mike kissed her cheek. "What Britt said." "Papi said if he's not there when we get there, he wont be far away," Santana said as they started walking towards the examination room, "Oh, and he told me what room you'll be in, so we can just go in when we get there." "Awesome," Mike said. "And here we are!" Santana pointed to a door, and went over, opening it, and letting Mike and Brittany in before shutting the door behind her. They were all chatting away when Doctor Lopez arrived, "Hey kids." "Hi Doctor Lopez," Brittany smiled from the bed. "Hey Papi!" Santana said as she hopped off the bench. "Hey" Mike nodded from Brittany's right. Santana took up position on Brittany's left. "Well, lets get this show on the road!" Doctor Lopez said as he turned on the ultrasound machine.

"Okay," Doctor Lopez said as he was getting the ultrasound probe in place, "So you wanted to find out the sex of the baby today?" Brittany nodded. "Yeah, we talked about it, and we do," Mike said. "So Papi, is my god baby a boy or a girl?" Santana quizzed. "I'm getting there!" Doctor Lopez chuckled, "And god baby?" "Yeah, we asked Santana to be god mother, Brittany beamed. "Ahh! That's amazing! Congratulations..." Doctor Lopez's voice trailed off as he studied the screen more, and moved the probe across Brittany's belly. "Is everything okay?" Mike asked. "Everything's fine, I'm just double checking something." Brittany squeezed both Santana and Mike's hands as they all watched Doctor Lopez. After a couple of minutes, Brittany asked, "Are you sure everything is okay?" "Everything is fine, I picked up something on the monitor, and I wanted to be absolutely sure before I told you." "Told us what?" Mike said slowly. "Well," Doctor Lopez started, "While I was trying to get the probe in a good position to find out the sex of the baby, I picked up... Well, the easiest way to put it is..." Doctor Lopez looked at Brittany and Mike, who along with Santana, were watching Doctor Lopez, a bit confused. "Well, Brittany, Mike... You're having triplets."

Three jaws dropped at those words. "Did... Did you just say... Triplets?" Brittany stumbled out. Doctor Lopez nodded, "Yes I did. There's baby one, and baby two, and there's baby three," he pointed on the monitor. "Umm, can you tell if they're boys or girls?" Mike asked. Both he and Brittany were trying to process this new information, and were in a state of shock. Santana was excited, but didn't know what to say, and stood there in silence while her papi fiddled the probe around Brittany's belly some more. "Okay, so this baby here is a little boy," Doctor Lopez pointed at the monitor, "And this one," he pointed to another baby on the monitor, "Is also a boy." Doctor Lopez moved the probe around a bit more, "And this little bubba is a girl." Everyone was silent for a few minutes, until Brittany started tearing up. Doctor Lopez looked at Santana, who got the hint, and silently left the room with him, giving Brittany and Mike some privacy.

Mike sat on the edge of the bed, and wiped Brittany's eyes, "Are you okay bumblebee?" "Yeah, it's just... Wow. I wasn't expecting that at all... How are you babe?" "Shocked too. I'm happy, but shocked. I'm actually kind of more excited to meet them now in a way..." Brittany smiled a little, looking up at Mike, "Same here. Like, I'm so so... Excited. I mean, finding out we're having triplets is a shock, but it could have been much worse. This was a good shock" Mike leant down and gently kissed Brittany, "Definitely," he said.

After a few minutes, Doctor Lopez knocked on the door, peeking his head in, "Are you both right for us to come in?" Brittany nodded, and Mike said, "Yeah, come on in." Santana followed her papi in the door, shutting it behind her. "So Tana, reckon you'll be handle three times the trouble?" Brittany asked. "Oh Bee! Yes! And if you both ever need any help, you know where I am!" Santana said excitedly. Mike chuckled, "Yeah, we do!" Doctor Lopez smiled, watching the trio talk about it all, "Ohh, and here's some pictures and a DVD of the ultrasound for you. I used the computer to mark on the photos which baby was which," Doctor Lopez said as he passed the envelope and DVD case to Mike. "Thanks Doctor Lopez," Brittany said, then she turned to Santana and Mike, "Can we go get some lunch? We're a bit hungry," she laughed a little, looking down at her belly. Santana giggled a little, and Mike grinned, "Anything for my baby mumma!"


	12. Chapter 12

"So so so, any names picked out yet? What's the nursery going to look like? Have you started it? Oooh, we should talk christening details..." Santana was throwing a stack of questions at Brittany and Mike, who sat there and laughed. "Woah best, one question at a time!" Brittany managed to get in between the tirade of questions. "Yeah Lopez, but no, no names yet. Yes, we've started the nursery, but we'll have to change it a little now. And we'll talk christening details after the bubs are born!" Mike said, shaking his head a little and laughing. "What? I'm excited for you both is all! And I get three god babies!" Santana grinned. Mike rolled his eyes. "And you don't think we're excited at all best?" Brittany said, still laughing. "Well yeah, but... Triplets! Three little dancers! Mini's of both of you!" "Thanks Santana, it is pretty exciting!" Mike said, putting a hand on Brittany's belly. Santana noticed this and smiled, "You both really will be great parents to the bubbas." "Stop Sanny, you'll make me cry!" Brittany said shyly. Mike pulled Brittany into a hug and kissed her cheek. Santana couldn't help but smile wider at the pair, "So I'm guessing I'm keeping this to myself for now?" "Yeah," Mike nodded, "Just until we've told our families really." Santana nodded, "Of course." "Thanks San," Brittany said, "We're telling them tonight, so wont be for too long, I know how excitable you get with this sort of info," Brittany giggled. The waiter arrived at their table with their lunch, and Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's comment, and started to eat her dish. "Ohh come on, we love you loads Lopez! Long time!" The trio sat there, laughing and eating, still excited from the new revelation.

"They'll be here soon!" Brittany said excitedly as she stirred a pot on the stove. "Yeah, they will hey!" Mike said, walking to Brittany's side, "Wonder how they'll react." "Mmm I know hey babe. I just hope that they are as excited as us," Brittany turned the stovetop down to a simmer and turned to Mike, hugging him. "I'm sure they will be, maybe a bit shocked, but we were too!" Brittany laughed a little, "A _bit shocked?_ Babyboy, I was _really_ shocked!" Mike kissed Brittany's head as it rested against his chest, "True. Same here. But now I'm even more excited to meet them." At the same time, both Brittany and Mike put their hands on Brittany's belly. "I think they're excited too," Brittany said, looking up and grinning. Mike pressed his lips to Brittany's, and chuckled slightly as he heard the doorbell ring, "You watch the stove and I'll get the door bumblebee?" Mike said against Brittany's lips. "Sounds good to me," Brittany mumbled back. Mike gave Brittany a quick kiss before letting her go. Brittany turned back to the stove, flashing a grin at Mike as he went towards the front door.

After dinner, which was full of laughter, and Katrina telling everyone about the plans for her birthday party, even though it was months away. Everyone sat in the lounge with a hot drink, talking away, and waiting to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. Little did they know it was the sexes of three babies they would soon be finding out. Katrina had her head in Brittany's lap, lightly rested next to her belly when she felt a kick and squealed, "The baby just kicked me!" "Nah Trina, just dancing on your face, it's mine and Mike's baby remember?" Brittany giggled. "It's a good thing sweetheart," Jackie said. "Yeah kiddo, it means the baby is okay and growing properly," Kevin said. "Oh really?" Katrina asked. Mike nodded, "Yep Tri Tri!" "Oh okay then, that's alright," she said, settling her head by her big sisters belly again. "Soooo... Did you find out?" Chelsea excitedly interjected. "Chels!" Kevin laughed. "What? I'm excited about my first grandchild okay?" Mike and Brittany looked at each other, both grinning, "You tell them bumblebee," Mike winked. "Okay," Brittany said, "Well, we did find out... We found out that we're having..." Brittany took a hold of Mike's hand, smiling, "Well, we're having a little boy... Well, two little boys actually... And a little girl..."


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone sat there, slightly shocked and confused at the news. "Umm, Brittles honey, you realise you said two boys and a girl?" Kevin said slowly. Brittany smiled, nodding her head, "Yes daddy, I did." Katrina at this point, finally clicked at the news, "Wait, Britty, Mikey, two plus one is three..." "Yep Tri Tri, good stuff," Mike grinned, passing around the ultrasound photos. "So triplets," Jackie said, "How do you both feel about that?" "Excited mum, nervous, scared, everything really," Mike squeezed Brittany's hand. "Yeah," Brittany smiled somewhat shyly, "All that really. I mean, it was quite the shock when Doctor Lopez said triplets, but then it felt kind of... I don't know, it's hard to explain, but it was such an amazing feeling... Once the shock settled." "Any names yet?" John asked. Mike and Brittany laughed," You're as bad as Santana dad!" Mike said, shaking his head, "But no, not yet." "Minis of you both running around, watch out world!" Chelsea said. Everyone had a good laugh at the comment. "Mummy!" Brittany exclaimed, "And anyways, they'll be dancing around thanks!" "That's true," Kevin said. Katrina had been too engrossed in tracing her fingers over Brittany's belly and whispering to the babies to follow the adults conversation, until she randomly said, "How are three babies fitting right now in Britty's belly? Isn't it squishy in there?" She didn't look up from Brittany's belly. Brittany giggled slightly at her little sister's question, and she looked to her mum for an answer. "Katrina dear," Chelsea started, "The babies are still really small, and have to grow, and as they do, Brittany's body will change inside and out to make room for them." "Ohhh! Okay! Then why have Britty's boobies gotten bigger? The babies aren't in there..." Everyone giggled a bit. "Trina, when babies are really little, they only drink breast milk, so they'll umm, feed from my boobs..." Brittany blushed bright red as she said that, and Mike leant over and kissed her cheek. "Doesn't that hurt?" Katrina asked, screwing her face up, but still looking at Brittany's belly. "Not really sweetheart, it's hard to say what it feels like actually," Jackie chipped in. "Oh okay. Are you scared about that Britty?" "Not really, I just don't really know what to expect," Brittany replied. "Hey. Where do babies come from? Like how do they get in and out of your belly?" Katrina looked up to Brittany. Brittany looked back at Katrina, who had a serious look on her young face, unable to speak back and answer her little sister's question. Mike put his arm around Brittany, and looked at their parents. "Uhh, umm, Katrina, we'll ahh... Talk about that when we get home," Kevin said.

"I'm so glad I'm not mummy and daddy right now," Brittany said, climbing into bed that evening. "Same here," Mike said, walking out of the ensuite, "That's one talk I'm already not looking forward too." "Same here," Brittany said, snuggling against Mike's chest as he got into bed beside her, "When Trina came out with that I just thought, well, my mind was racing!" she laughed a little. "Mmm, I was like, _what do we say?" _Mike said, rubbing Brittany's back. "I'm just glad daddy jumped in!" "Yeah, lifesaver bumblebee!" Brittany looked up, smiling at Mike, who leant his head down and kissed Brittany, "You're so beautiful you know." "And so are you," Brittany said deepening the kiss, and inching her hand slowly down Mike's chest, over his abs. "Not as beautiful as you," Mike mumbled, "Mmm babe, what ya doing?" Brittany's hand had slipped into Mike's boxers. Brittany grinned against Mike's lips, muttering, "Making you feel good," she caressed his length, "It's my turn." "Ohh," Mike breathed out, growing harder as Brittany kept caressing him, "That's... Okay then... Mmm..." he moaned slowly. Brittany smirked, and continued to kiss Mike and move her hand along him, before teasing his tip, knowing it drove him wild. Brittany thoroughly enjoyed the control she had, and so did Mike, so he let her do what she wanted to do.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning came, and Brittany was awake before Mike, so she decided to have a shower. While she was in there, the phone rang, waking Mike up, "Hello?" he yawned. "Hey Mike, it's Chelsea, sorry, did I wake you?" "Yeah, but it's fine. Britt would have woken me up soon enough." "She up already?" "Yeah," Mike said, hearing the shower, "In the shower it sounds like." "Ahh okay," Chelsea said, "Are you both busy today at all?" "Nup, day at home today. Why, what's up?" Mike asked. "I've been called into work, someone's ill, and I can't find a sitter for Katrina, so I was wondering if you both could look after her for the day?" At that point, Brittany walked into the bedroom, towel drying her hair. "Hey bumblebee, up to looking after Tri Tri for the day? Your mum needs a sitter," Mike asked Brittany. "Yeah, of course!" Brittany said. "Hi mummy!" she called out. "Babe, just going to grab some breakfast." "Put some toast on for me?" Mike asked. Brittany winked, "Sure thing," she replied as she left the room. "Sorry Chels," Mike said, putting the receiver back to his ear. "No problem dear," she replied. "Yeah, we're cool to have Katrina for the day." "Ahh thank you both! I'll be around soon to drop her off." "Okay, see you then," Mike said. "Yep, see you soon," Chelsea said before she hung up. Mike put down the phone and headed into the kitchen.

The toast had just popped up as Mike walked into the kitchen, "Mum will be around soon dropping Katrina off." Brittany turned around, handing Mike a plate with some toast, "Cool," she smiled, "Coffee too?" Mike sat at the counter, "Nah just juice, thank you gorgeous." Brittany poured two glasses of juice and sat by Mike, "There you go," she kissed his cheek. Mike took a sip from his glass, "So, what are we going to do today with Tri Tri?" Brittany shrugged her shoulders as she ate some toast, "No idea, guess we could see what she wants to do?" Mike smiled, "Sounds like a plan." Mike put down his glass, and finished another piece of toast, "That was delicious, but think I may shower now." "Oh really? Pity I've already showered," Brittany smirked. "Mmm, and if you weren't waiting for your little sister you could join me," Mike winked. Brittany sighed, "Oh well, maybe later." Mike winked as he put his cup and plate in the sink and walked into the bedroom to get ready to shower. As Brittany finished cleaning their dishes, the doorbell rang, so she put down the tea towel, and went to the door. "Hey little sis!" she said as she saw Katrina. "Hey hey Britty!" "You want to go sit in the lounge and put your bag down sweetie, I just want to talk to Brittany for a second okay" Chelsea said to Katrina. "Okay. Bye bye mummy!" Katrina hugged Chelsea, and skipped off to the lower lounge area. "What's up mummy?" Brittany asked. "So, when we got home last night, your dad and I had the talk with Katrina." "Ohhh," Brittany said, "How did she take it?" "A bit shocked, but alright we think. She might have some questions for you, she didn't ask us many." Brittany laughed nervously, "Okay, I'll try answer any questions I guess." Chelsea hugged Brittany, "You'll be fine Brittles. I've got to go, will see you later." Brittany hugged her mum back, "Thanks. And yep, see you later mummy."

"Where's Mikey?" Katrina asked as Brittany walked into the lower lounge. "He's having a shower, he'll be out soon," Brittany said as she sat by Katrina on the couch. "Can I ask you something Britty?" Katrina asked shyly, looking down. Brittany realised this was what her mum had warned her about, so she moved over so she was right by Katrina, and hugged her, "Of course you can Trina." "Umm, so mummy and daddy talked to me last night, about like, babies and how they're made and stuff." Katrina hugged Brittany back, and rested her head against Brittany's shoulder, "Doesn't it hurt having sex? It sounds messy and painful." Katrina shuddered a little as she said that. Brittany hugged Katrina tighter and kissed the top of her head, "I won't lie Trina, the first couple of times, it does hurt a little, because your body isn't used to the sensation. But after that, it feels really nice, and it doesn't hurt at all." "Really?" "Really." "Okay, coz I was worried it was hurting you and then thought why does she love Mikey so much if he's hurting her sometimes?" Brittany smiled, "No no. I love Mike, and Mike loves me. Sex is just one way people who love each other show their love." "Okay," Katrina said, snuggling into Brittany's chest, "Are you scared about actually having the babies? Mummy and daddy told me how babies are born," Katrina crossed her legs, "It sounds painful!" "I am a little bit. But you know what? I'm more excited to meet my three little babies, and when I think about that, I don't feel so scared and I know the pain will be worth it." "But how are they going to fit? They're going to be coming out of your... From _down there_," Katrina gasped. "My body is getting ready for that now too. My pelvis is getting a bit bigger so the babies can fit through. And well, down there, when they come, will stretch, to allow them to come out." Katrina screwed up her face, "Yuck! I'm never having babies!" Brittany just smiled at her little sister, and turned on the TV, "You can talk to me about anything you know Trina," Brittany said. Katrina nodded her head, "I know Britty."


	15. Chapter 15

"And what are my two favourite girls in the world up to?" Mike said as he walked into the loungeroom, and sat in an armchair. "Just chillin." Brittany smiled. "Yup," Katrina said, looking at Mike, "And me and Britty had a sisters chat." "Oh really?" Mike asked. "Yep, Britty told me that she wasn't scared about having the babies and how he body was getting ready to have them and that you weren't hurting her." Mike sat there, slightly confused at the last part of the statement. "Trina had the babies talk with mummy and daddy last night, and she thought that you could be hurting me when we have sex." "Ohhh," Mike said slowly, "Tri Tri, I'd never _ever_ hurt Brittany. I love her more than anything in the world." "I know Mikey, I was just worried, but Britty told me that you weren't so it's okay," Katrina smiled. "Ahh it's all good Tri Tri. But remember, if you have any questions that you don't feel comfortable asking mummy and daddy, you can talk to me and Britt." Katrina nodded, "Yup, Britty told me that too." "Anytime about anything," Brittany said. "Yeah... Hey, what are we doing today?" Katrina asked. "Well, me and Mike were talking about that earlier, and we said we'd see what you wanted to do," Brittany explained. Mike nodded, "Yup, whatever you want to do." Katrina grinned as she thought about what she wanted to do.

Katrina decided that she wanted to have a picnic in the backyard, so she helped Brittany and Mike make up a basket full of picnic foods and some soft drinks, and carried a big picnic rug outside. Katrina chose a spot in the middle of the backyard, and helped Mike set up the blanket, then they all sat down. Brittany laid back, soaking up the sun, while Mike kicked a soccer ball back and forth with Katrina. "She's a good one," Mike laughed as he jogged back by Brittany on the blanket, getting a drink. "She is, she loves soccer," Brittany smiled as Mike laid beside her, both watching Katrina kick the ball around. "You both have good footwork, must be a family thing." Brittany giggled, "Yeah." After a few minutes, Katrina came back over, "This is fun!" she exclaimed, sitting cross legged next to Brittany. "Glad you're having fun Trina," Brittany turned her head towards Katrina and smiled. "Hey, can I ask you something else?" Brittany sat up, "Of course, we said you could." "Well, how did the doctor tell that the babies were boys and a girl?" Mike sat up, "You know how me and Britty have pictures and a video of the babies?" Katrina nodded, and Mike continued, "And you know about boy parts and girl parts?" "Mummy and daddy told me about that stuff too." "Okay, well on the special pictures and video, the doctor was able to move a special camera around on Britty's belly called an ultrasound, and he was able to see he babies boy parts and girl parts." "Ohh! Okay!" Katrina said, laying her head in Brittany's lap. "Did you want to come next time we have the doctor do an ultrasound? Then you can see how it works." Brittany said, playing with Katrina's hair. "Really? That would be so so cool!" Katrina grinned.

Once it started to get dark, Brittany, Mike and Katrina moved inside. "You two going to be alright while I get some things from the shops?" Katrina nodded, "Yuppers! We're going to watch a movie!" "Ohh that sounds awesome Tri Tri!" Mike looked at Brittany, "Anything you want while I'm at the shops bumblebee? Like for dessert later?" Brittany thought for a moment, "Anything but ice cream , that's been making me feel yuck lately," she frowned. Mike leant over the back of the couch and kissed Brittany's cheek, "Okay, see you soon then. And you..." Mike ruffled Katrina's hair, "You be good!" he laughed. Katrina looked up, giggling, "I will!" she said as Mike left. "So what are we watching Britty?" Katrina asked, laying down with Brittany on the couch. "The Lion King," Brittany smiled, hugging Katrina. "Oooh, I like the Lion King! Britty, don't you like ice cream anymore?" "Yeah, I love it. Why?" "Because you told Mikey to get anything but ice cream and that it made you feel yucky," Katrina said. "Ohh!" Brittany said, "Because my body's changing a lot, some things I normally love, like ice cream, make me feel yucky. It's weird, and I don't know why it's just some things, but that's how it is." Katrina was still confused at this, but nodded her head, "Ohh, okay," she quickly bent down and kissed Brittany's belly, before watching the movie. Brittany beamed at this, a smile wide and ear to ear, before also turning to watch the movie.


	16. Chapter 16

Halfway through the movie, Mike still wasn't back. He'd texted Brittany, there'd been an accident, and traffic was bad. "Britty, how do you know you're ready?" Katrina randomly asked as they watched the movie. "Hmm Trina?" Brittany asked. "I didn't want to ask while Mikey was still here, but how did you know you were ready for... To... You know..." Katrina got a bit nervous and shy at that point, and stopped what she was saying, but Brittany got what she was trying to say. "Well, you just do. You know when you love someone, and you're ready to take that step. But you don't need to worry about it until you're older okay Trina?" Katrina nodded, "I know. Mummy and daddy said that. So, sometimes people have more than one boyfriend or girlfriend, does that mean they do it with all of them?" "Depends on the person, but sometimes," Brittany hugged Katrina. "So, you only had one boyfriend, Mikey. And now you're married," Katrina said. Brittany nodded. "So, have you only ever done it with him?" Brittany was glad Katrina's back was to her as they laid on the couch, because she blushed bright red at her little sister's question. But then Brittany smiled wide, "Yeah, I've only ever loved Mike." "Okay," Katrina smiled as she kept watching the movie. While they had been talking, Mike had arrived home, and watched them from the upper lounge area, smiling. And they had no idea he had been there.

Chelsea had called to say she'd been stuck at work, so she would be late picking Katrina up, so Mike cooked enough dinner for three. "Mmm, this is yummy!" Katrina said with a half full mouth. "Thanks," Mike chuckled. He then looked at Brittany, whose face was screwed up a little, "You okay?" Brittany stood up, "I'll be back in a sec," she quickly said before she ran for the bathroom, a hand over her mouth. Katrina frowned as Brittany ran off. "She'll be okay Tri Tri," Mike said reassuringly, "It's just some things make Britty feel sick now." "I know, Britty told me earlier," Katrina sighed. "It's good you love Britt lots like that, coz she loves her little sister lots." "I do," Katrina nodded, then randomly asked, "How did you know that you and Britty were ready to have babies?" "Mike was shocked for a second, the he replied, "Well, it was a surprise when we found out Britt was pregnant, because we'd not thought that we would have babies yet. We'd always said after college, but when we found out we were going to have babies now, it felt right, and we felt ready." "Okay. So like, are you going to have anymore babies after the triplets?" "If we do, it won't be for a long time!" Brittany chuckled as she walked back in, "Three bubbas will keep us pretty busy for awhile." "They're going to be the best babies ever!" Katrina grinned. "And you'll be the best aunty ever," Brittany said as she sat down again.

After dessert, Katrina fell asleep on the couch watching cartoons. "I'll get it, it's probably mummy," Brittany said as she went to answer the door, "Could you get Trina up?" Mike nodded as Brittany walked off. "Hi mummy," Brittany said as she opened the front door. "Hi sweetheart, sorry I'm late," Chelsea said, stepping inside. "It's fine mummy," Brittany said, "Mike's just getting Trina now, she fell asleep watching cartoons." Chelsea smiled, "How was she today?" Brittany knew what her mum was asking, "Fine, she had a couple of questions. And yeah, I think I answered them okay..." Chelsea hugged Brittany, "I'm sure you did sweetheart." "Mummy!" Katrina said as Mike walked to Chelsea and Brittany's side with her. "Hey little munchkin! Have a good day?" "The best! We had a picnic and watched The Lion King and stuff!" "Good good! Lets get you home and into bed, I'm sure Britt's a bit tired too." "Mmm," Mike said, "The babies were active today! Don't think I didn't notice you nod off a little today bumblebee," he chuckled. "Guys! I'm right here!" Brittany exclaimed, trying to stifle a yawn, and Mike just looked at her, "Fine fine! You're right," Brittany sighed. "Bye bye Britty! Mikey!" Katrina hugged them both. "See ya Tri Tri!" Mike hugged her back. "See you both soon," Chelsea said as she stepped outside with Katrina. "Yup, love you both!" Brittany said as her mum and sister went to the car.


	17. Chapter 17

"Feeling alright now bumblebee?" Mike asked as he climbed into bed beside Brittany, rubbing her belly. "Mmm, I'm okay now. Don't know what it was this time that made me sick." Mike kissed Brittany's cheek, "We'll just have to see if it happens again I guess." Brittany nodded, "Yeah, true. I just wish nothing made me sick, would make things easier," she chuckled. "I know," Mike said, holding Brittany to his body. "So, I heard you and Tri Tri talking earlier, when I got home." "Mmm, what about?" Brittany asked. "About being ready... About me being the only person you've ever loved..." Brittany smiled, "It's true. You are. When we first... It was my first... You were my first." "And you were mine too," Mike held her closer. Brittany linked her fingers in Mike's, "People tried to get me to... Just because I was a Cheerio didn't mean I was easy... Some of the girls were. But not me. I didn't want to just throw it away. And I'm glad I didn't. That night, it was so special." Mike rested his head by Brittany's, "You truly are amazing. That night..." Mike trailed off. "I know," Brittany said, almost in a whisper, "And now we're here." Mike had fallen asleep, so Brittany gently kissed his lips, and nuzzled his neck, falling asleep herself.


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks had passed, and Brittany was now almost seven months pregnant. And as promised, Brittany and Mike took Katrina to an ultrasound appointment. "So is that the thingy they use to look at the babies?" Katrina asked, pointing at the ultrasound machine as they waited for Doctor Lopez to come in. "Yup that's it Tri Tri," Mike said. Katrina sat on the bed by Brittany, talking to the babies. Brittany's belly had gotten quite big recently."Hi everyone, how are we today?" Doctor Lopez asked as he walked in. "Not too bad," Brittany said, "Just tired and sore!" she laughed. "Excited!" Katrina piped up. "We told Katrina she could come along to an ultrasound to see how it all works," Mike said. Doctor Lopez smiled, "That's fine," he said as he squeezed the gel onto Brittany's belly. "What's that for?" Katrina asked. "It helps this special camera move across Brittany's belly and see the babies easier," Doctor Lopez said as he got the ultrasound in place on Brittany's belly, "And there we go!" he said as a picture came up on the monitor. "Wow," Katrina gasped in amazement. Brittany and Mike smiled, watching Katrina look from Brittany's belly to the monitor. "And everything looks perfectly fine, they've grown well since the last ultrasound." "Thanks Doctor Lopez," Mike said. "Mmm, that's all we needed to know really," Brittany said, laughing slightly, "Bit quiet there Trina?" "This is so cool," she said, still in awe of it all. "Katrina, would you like to hold the special camera? But you'll have to be very careful," Doctor Lopez said. "Really? Can I? And yes! I will be super duper careful!" Doctor Lopez, Brittany and Mike smiled as Katrina carefully took the ultrasound and slowly moved it over Brittany's belly. "Oooh! Look! One of them is waving at us! Hi!" Katrina excitedly said. Doctor Lopez mouthed _"He" _to Brittany and Mike. "He's saying hi and that he can't wait to meet his aunty I think," Brittany said, "And sorry to stop you Trina, but I really need to go to the toilet." "Okay Britty," Katrina said as she handed the ultrasound back to Doctor Lopez.

"Are you sure about college bumblebee?" Mike asked as they sat in the spa later that evening, "It wont be too much to keep going?" "I'm just doing theory babe, no practical, I'll be fine," Brittany reassuringly said. "I just want to be sure. I worry about you and the babies," Mike said, running his hands over Brittany's belly. "I know I know, and we love you too," Brittany smiled. Mike went to say something in return, but was stopped in his tracks by Brittany asking, "Have you thought about names yet?" Mike held Brittany right against his chest, "Well, actually, I kind of have." "Same..." Brittany replied quietly. "Really?" Mike smiled, kissing the back of Brittany's neck. "Mmm," Brittany grinned at the contact, "Yeah." "What did you come up with?" Mike rested his cheek against Brittany's. "Well, I was thinking, and I really like the name Bridget Erin. It sounds so pretty. I was reading things and saw the two names pop up and when I put them together, I really liked it." "That is gorgeous, and she'd be our little baby Bee," Mike said. Brittany leant her head back, kissing Mike, "So you like it?" she asked quietly. "I think little Bridget Erin sounds perfect." Brittany blushed, a big smile on her face, "So, what about your ideas?" "Well, I didn't really know what to call our little girl, but I was thinking for one of our little boys... Fred. I've always liked the name." Brittany smiled, "I like it, a lot." "And well, I was kind of thinking, that Fred's middle name would be Kevin, after your dad..." Brittany got a little bit teary eyed, "That's... That's amazing." "You're okay with it?" Mike asked nervously. "I'm more than okay with it," Brittany sniffled. "So Bridget Erin and Fred Kevin. I like them. No, wait. I _love_ them. But I didn't have anymore ideas..." Brittany took a breath, "I... I did," she said timidly. Mike lifted his hand up, brushing Brittany's cheek with his thumb, "Hey, don't be shy bumblebee, what were you thinking?" Brittany took another breath, then spoke, "Maybe... Maybe one of our little boys could be called... Michael John Junior..." Mike's heart skipped a beat. He'd never thought of using his own name, and felt a sense of pride as Brittany said it, and even teared up a bit himself, "Are you... Bumblebee, really?" Mike was finding it hard to hold back the tears now. "Yeah. I'm sure. So so sure." Mike lifted Brittany's chin, tilting her head back slightly, and kissed her gently but deeply. Brittany melted into the kiss, unable to contain the grin on her face. "Who knew I'd be so emotional over baby names?" Mike laughed. "That's one thing I love about you though, your emotion. And little Bridget, Fred and Michael will get to know that as they grow up." Mike smiled, "And they'll grow up with the most beautiful and caring and thoughtful mummy." Brittany got shy and couldn't talk, so she buried her face into Mike's neck, and they sat there in the spa for awhile longer, silently in each others arms.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, Santana and Brittany went shopping together for college supplies. After getting the supplies they needed, the two best friends sat in the food court. "You sure you're okay best?" Santana asked. "I'm fine! Just a bit tired, and hungry," Brittany replied. "You're always hungry!" "Hey, you try carrying triplets, then tell me you're not hungry all the time!" Brittany laughed. "You win!" Santana said, holding her hands up and laughing, "What do you want? I'll go get it." Brittany thought for a moment, then answered, "Chicken ceaser salad, side of fries, and an apple juice... Ohh, and a lamb kebab!" Santana nodded, and went off to get their lunches. While Brittany waited for Santana to come back with the food, her phone rang. Brittany got it out of her bag, and saw it was Mike calling, so she answered, "Well, hello there!" "Hey bumblebee, how's the shopping?" "Good, me and San are just getting lunch, then we'll probably go home." "So you're feeling okay?" Mike asked. "Just a bit tired," Brittany said, "But otherwise I feel alright." "That's what I want to hear. Well, I'll let you go, eat and feed the four of you!" "Thanks babyboy," Brittany laughed. "And don't worry about dinner, I'll bring it home after work." "Sounds good to me. You should get back to it now, love you baby daddy!" Brittany giggled. "Love you too baby mumma, bye!" "Bye!" Brittany said, hanging up the phone and putting it back in her bag.

"Here we go," Santana put the trays on the table and sat down. "Mmm, thanks," said Brittany as she started eating. "How are you going to manage college?" Santana asked as they ate."Carry snacks in my bag I guess!" Brittany laughed. "Solid plan!" Santana laughed along with Brittany, "What does Mike think about you going back?" "He's not overly excited, he's just worried about me and the bubs. So I'm just doing dance theory and no practical classes. He's... Okay with that." Santana reached over the table and took hold of Brittany's hand, "He just loves you and doesn't want you to over exert yourself, and neither do I. So if you get tired, you can call me and I will take you home okay?" "But your classes San..." Santana cut Brittany off at that point, "Best, don't you worry about my classes. I'll be able to catch up. Your health is more important. And it'll be hard to get Mike out of his classes, because he's still doing practical this semester right?" Brittany nodded, "Yeah." Santana smiled, "And he wouldn't want you to stay in class if you weren't feeling one hundred percent." "True," Brittany conceded. "So there," Santana smirked in victory. Brittany rolled her eyes, and Santana giggled. "All finished? Swirly's sundae to share?" Brittany screwed up her face and shook her head, "Yuck, no!" Santana looked confused. "Ice cream makes me sick now," Brittany pouted. "Ohh! Well..." Santana thought for a minute, "How about we get Mars Bar cake from the bakery to go, and we'll chill back at yours and eat it?" Brittany smiled, "Sounds like a plan!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Chill in the bedroom cool with you?" Brittany asked, "Just want to lay down is all." Santana replied, "That's fine Britt Britt, you get comfy, I'll get the plates and forks." Brittany nodded and walked into the bedroom. Santana smiled to herself as she got plates and forks out for the cake. She put some of the cake on the two plates, and put the leftover piece in the fridge for Mike, then went into the bedroom to ask Brittany if she wanted a hot chocolate with her cake. But when she got in there, Brittany had fallen asleep, so Santana went back into the kitchen, and as she got back in there, Mike appeared. "Hey San," he said, sitting at the counter after putting the dinner ingredients away. "Hey Chang, cake?" Santana asked. Mike shook his head. "I'll put it with the other piece in the fridge, me and Britt were gonna chill on the bed, but she crashed out before I could make a hot drink." Mike sighed, "She didn't over do it did she?" Santana shook her head, "I made sure of it, that she took it easy today. To be honest, I don't like the idea of Britt Britt going back to college, she's not far off and all that..." "Same, but you know Britt, she's determined!" Mike chuckled a little. "She is hey," Santana said, placing a hot chocolate in front of Mike. "Cheers," Mike said as he took a sip. "Hey, how long have you been home babe?" Brittany yawned, walking into the kitchen. "Not long, ten minutes maybe?" Brittany turned to Santana, "I'm so sorry best, I got comfy on the bed and must have gone out in a flash." "S'ok," Santana said, fixing another hot chocolate to give to Brittany. "Mike, babe, I'm okay, I just must have been a little tired or something," Brittany said upon seeing Mike's face. "He's just worried Bee," Santana said, handing Brittany a mug. "Mmm, I just love you, and the bubbas," Mike said. Brittany smiled and nodded, "I know."

"Are you _sure_ about going back to college next week bumblebee?" Mike asked Brittany as they laid in bed later that evening. "Yes, I really am. Sanny said if I get tired I can call her and she'll take me home," Brittany replied. "Okay, but you're _one hundred percent sure about it?_ I just want to be absolutely sure..." Brittany nodded and kissed Mike's cheek, "Yes, one hundred percent. Plus it's just theory. I wont be straining myself." "Good good. And if you don't..." Mike had started to talk, but Brittany cut him off, "Yes if I get tired or feel sick I'll call you if you're not in a prac or I'll call Santana and get you to take me home to rest." Mike rested his head on Brittany's shoulder, kissing her neck, before they both eventually fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now a couple of weeks into the college semester. Brittany had only gone home early once, which was quite the feat, considering she was close to eight months pregnant. Her classes ended an hour before Mike's did on Tuesdays, and as arranged, Brittany would wait for Mike in the courtyard so he could drive them home. Brittany put her iPod on, and got lost in the music, bopping along as she sat there. She didn't even notice Mike come over after his class and sit beside her until he kissed her cheek. Brittany pulled out her headphones and turned to face Mike, "Hey!" she grinned. "Feeling alright?" Mike asked, as he always did. "Besides a few cramps, pretty alright actually," Brittany replied as she stood up, "Might lay down for a bit when we get home, back's a little achy too." "But other than that?..." "I'm fine," Brittany cut Mike off. "Well, when we get home, you lay down, and I will bring you a drink and something to eat," Mike said as they got in the car and headed home.

"Just the usual?" Mike asked as they walked inside. "Yes please, that would be lovely," Brittany said, following Mike into the kitchen. "Come on, deal was you have to lay down and I will get the food," Mike said, taking hold of Brittany's hands and walking her into the bedroom, "Now, you lay down, and rest your back." Brittany sat back on the bed, "Sorry!" she giggled. Mike chuckled and shook his head as he walked back to the kitchen. As Mike was fixing the food, he glanced at the calendar on the fridge, "We've got an appointment at the hospital on Friday bumblebee," he called out. "Oh yeah, we do too," Brittany replied. "Juice or a hot drink my lovely baby mumma?" "Juice please baby daddy!"

While Mike was fixing food for them both, Brittany flicked through a magazine she'd bought at the campus bookstore. Because she wasn't going anywhere until the next day, Brittany decided to get changed into her pyjamas before Mike came in with the food. As Brittany got up, she felt another ache in her lower back, and also what felt like some bad cramps. She'd been having them all through her pregnancy, so she didn't think too much of it. Once she was changed, Brittany laid back down, and waited for Mike to come back in.

Mike walked back into the bedroom, juice and sandwiches for five in hand, "Here we are," he said as he sat by Brittany on the bed. Brittany smiled as she took a glass of apple juice from Mike, putting it by the bed, and picked up a sandwich. "Better?" Brittany nodded, "Mmhmm! Thank you!" Mike put an arm around Brittany, "Ahh good good," he said, "Wanna watch a movie?" "Sounds per... Ooh! Ow!" Brittany said, sitting up a little. "Cramp?" you okay bumblebee?" Brittany nodded, "Yeah, had one before," she said, leaning back against the pillows.

After watching the movie that was on the TV, Mike and Brittany went into the kitchen/dining area to work on some of their college work. Brittany sat at the bench, side on, because she didn't quite fit at the table anymore. Mike went out to the car to get their books. Brittany was sipping on her juice some more, when she got another cramp. But something felt different. Brittany put her juice down, but then felt somewhat normal like again. She stood up and fixed her top and pants up. "_What the?_" she mumbled to herself. The back of her pants were wet. They weren't wet when they had left the bedroom, and Brittany hadn't spilt any of her juice. "_Oh gosh!_" Brittany gasped, staring at the wet seat she had been sitting in, realising what was going on. "What's up bumblebee?" Mike chuckled, "See a bug?" Brittany had quite the intense dislike for bugs. "Umm... No. That's not it..." Brittany said, shaking her head. "Then what's up bumblebee?" Mike asked, putting their books on the bench. Brittany bit her lip, and looked up at Mike, "_My water just broke_."


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh okay, that's... Wait, _what?_" Mike looked at Brittany. "My water just broke baby boy. Our bubbas are on their way!" Mike rushed around the other side of the bench and hugged Brittany, "Wow... They're... _They're coming!_" Brittany kissed Mike and hugged him back, "I know, now come on. Let's go before they're born here!" she chuckled. Mike nodded, "Okay, I'll quickly pack you a bag and then we'll go," Mike said, rushing into the bedroom to pack a bag, while Brittany rang their parents to tell them the news. "Come on, let's get you lot to the hospital then!" Mike said, coming out of the bedroom with a bag. Brittany hung up the phone, and headed out the door with Mike, texting Santana on the way.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Mike went inside to get a wheelchair for Brittany, because her contractions had gotten stronger. "You're doing good bumblebee, you've been so amazing," Mike said as he pushed Brittany towards the maternity ward. Brittany was in too much pain to formulate a reply, so she shook her head, and groaned in pain. Mike leant down and kissed the top of Brittany's head as they entered the maternity ward. "Everything okay? Brittany? Mike?" Doctor Lopez asked as he walked to the nurses desk, "You're appointment isn't today is it?" Brittany shook her head, taking a breath and mustering a few words, "Don't think we'll be needing that appointme..." Another contraction hit, causing Brittan to groan again. "Wait, are you?" Mike nodded, "Yeah, the triplets are on their way!" "Come with me, we'll get you into one of the bigger delivery rooms, coz we'll need it with the three bubbas!" Doctor Lopez said as he led Brittany and Mike into a delivery room.

Doctor Lopez left Brittany and Mike alone for a bit while Brittany got changed into a gown. "All good?" Doctor Lopez asked when he re-entered the room, "How are the contractions?" "Painful," Brittany said, "But not that close together." "Good good. I'm just going to check how dilated you are. It might feel a bit weird, but it's the only way to check." Brittany nodded, and held Mike's hand as Doctor Lopez checked her, "Okay, you've still got awhile to go. You're only about two centimetres. So just try rest up as good as you can, and I'll be back soon." "Thanks," Mike said, "Could you tell the nurses to let our parents and Santana through when they get here?" Doctor Lopez nodded, "I'll do that now," he said as he walked out the door.

Mike handed Brittany some ice chips, "How are you going bumblebee?" Brittany faintly smiled, "Not too bad. It... It does hurt a bit but..." Brittany sat forward a tiny bit as another contraction hit. Mike rubbed her back, "Are you sure you don't want the epidural?" Brittany rested back against the pillows, "I'm sure. The thought of a needle in my back..." she shuddered. "Everyone should be here soon," Mike said, stroking Brittany's head. "Cool," Brittany smiled, "Babe, can I tell you something?" "Of course you can blondie, what is it?" Brittany turned her head, and looked at Mike, "I don't know why, but... But I'm _scared_," a tear rolled down Brittany's cheek. Mike saw it, and wiped it away, "That's perfectly okay my forever, it's all so new, all of this. You're allowed to be scared. But you'll be okay, I'm here, and I am _not_ leaving." Brittany lifted her hand up, and touched Mike's cheek, "Thanks. Gosh, I feel so silly for crying," she laughed a little. "Don't. You're allowed to scream and cry and everything," Mike said. "I'm tired," Brittany sighed. "Try sleep a little, have a nap, you need your energy," Mike whispered. Brittany smiled and nodded, closing her eyes and holding Mike's hand.

"Knock knock," Chelsea said, peeking her head in the door. "Hey," Mike said quietly, "Britt's just napping, but come in." As Chelsea and Kevin walked in the door, Kevin quietly said, "Now Katrina, Britty's having a nap, so we have to be quiet." "Okay daddy," Katrina said, waving at Mike as she walked in. Mike smiled and waved back. "How's she doing?" asked Kevin. "Pretty good actually. I told her to nap because she'll need her energy," Mike replied. "Why is Britty doing that?" Katrina asked as she saw Brittany cringing in her sleep. "Because her body is getting ready for the babies to come out. Her tummy is contracting tighter and releasing, to help move the babies along." "Ohhh," Katrina said. "Ohh, Mike, your mum and dad will be here soon, we saw them drive in as we walked inside." "Awesome," Mike said, "Hey bumblebee, we've got some visitors," Mike squeezed Brittany's hand as she woke up.

"Bit of a party in here," Doctor Lopez chuckled as he walked into the room. Mike's parents had arrived now. "Yeah, a little," Mike said. "How are you doing Britt?" Doctor Lopez asked. "Sore. And pretty tired. But okay I guess," Brittany said, then she groaned at another contraction. "They're about every ten to twelve minutes apart," Jackie chimed in. Doctor Lopez nodded as he checked to see how dilated Brittany was now, "You're moving along nicely Britt, about five centimetres now. Only a few to go. Did you want the epidural now?" Brittany shook her head. "Okay," Doctor Lopez said, "I'll be back in a bit to see how you're going." "Thanks," Mike said as Doctor Lopez left.

Brittany and Mike's parents, and Katrina went down to the hospital canteen to get some food. They'd been there for quite awhile, and Brittany was still quite a way off giving birth, the contractions had become a little bit more frequent, and Brittany was now about six centimetres dilated. "When will this _end_?" Brittany laughed a little. Mike smiled, "Soon bumblebee, soon," Mike brushed some hair from Brittany's face. "I must look like a right mess at the moment," Brittany chuckled. "A pretty hot mess though!" Brittany and Mike turned their heads at the new voice, and Santana was standing in the doorway. "Tana!" Brittany grinned, sitting up a little. "How's it going?" Santana took a seat. "Good. Still a little bit to go yet, but Britt's a trooper," Mike smiled. "This is so exciting!" Santana said, clapping her hands together. "It is, I just wish these three would hurry up, it's not exactly comfortable!" Brittany laughed, then groaned, "This one was stronger babe..." "How much?" Mike asked. "_A lot_..." Brittany groaned louder as another contraction hit. Santana stood up, "I'll go find papi," she said as she walked out the door. Mike sat there, rubbing Brittany's back, "Just remember to breathe bumblebee." Brittany nodded, and groaned again. Santana arrived back in the room with Doctor Lopez. "They've gotten stronger, and closer together," Mike said. Doctor Lopez nodded, and then he checked Brittany, then looked up at Santana, "Do me a favour sweetie, go to the nurses station and tell them I need the team in here, then go to the canteen and get everyone." Santana nodded, and hurried out the door. Doctor Lopez then looked at Brittany and Mike, "Ready to meet your little ones? They're on their way!"


	23. Chapter 23

Brittany turned to Mike, her eyes wide as the nursing team came in, her mind full of doubt, "I... I don't know _if_ I can do this... I... _I can't_..." Mike gripped Brittany's hand, "You can. You've come this far. You've got this bumblebee." Brittany nodded her head, still full of doubt, "Okay. I'll try," she took a deep breath, and Mike smiled, "That's the spirit gorgeous." "Okay. Now Britt, when you feel the next contraction, start pushing," Doctor Lopez said, "We've got everything ready, now we just need the little bubbas!" Brittany felt a contraction coming, and cried out, sitting forward a bit. Mike put his arm behind Brittany to support her, "Come on bumblebee, just breathe and push, you can do this." "_I'm trying_," Brittany strained out as she pushed. "Good good Britt, that's great. You're doing really well. When you're ready, push again. I can see a head, you're doing so well," Doctor Lopez said. Brittany began tearing up, "They're really coming." "They sure are baby girl," Mike said, "Ready to push again?" Brittany groaned as she pushed again. "Good Britt. Just keep going, just a little more and you'll get to meet baby number one," Doctor Lopez said as Brittany kept pushing, until she heard the cries of the first baby. "Mike, did you want to cut the cord?" Doctor Lopez asked. "Go on babe," Brittany said, leaning back. Mike got up, and stood by Doctor Lopez, who handed Mike a pair of scissors, "You can tell her mate." Mike cut the cord, "It's our little girl, she's here!" he said as he looked at Brittany, smiling widely.

There wasn't much time to rest, because baby number two was very much ready to come out and join his sister. "Right Britt, push when you're ready, just like before," Doctor Lopez said. Brittany was trying hard not to cry from the pain, and she looked away from Mike, not wanting to worry him, and pushed again. Mike could tell she was scared, and hurting, and not wanting to worry him. He leant over and kissed her cheek. Brittany stopped pushing, and broke down, "It _hurts_... _So much_... Babe, I don't think I can do it... _It's so hard_." "Just one more babe. One more push and you can have a rest before bubba three. You have got this," Mike whispered. Brittany took a deep breath, and kept pushing, and when baby two finally came out, she collapsed back on the pillows while Mike got up and cut the cord. Brittany was drained, both physically and emotionally, and was glad to hear Doctor Lopez say, "Looks like bubba three isn't quite ready to join his brother and sister yet." Mike sat down beside Brittany, and wiped her head with a towel, and passed her some more ice chips.

An hour passed before anything else happened. "Almost there bumblebee. Ready to meet bubba three?" Mike said, massaging Brittany's shoulders. Brittany nodded, "I'm so _tired_," she said, sitting forward, getting ready to push again. "I know. I know. It'll all be over soon. Then you can rest, and cuddle the bubbas." Brittany smiled a little. "See, so let's get bubba three out here!" "Okay, ready Britt?" Doctor Lopez asked. "Guess so," Brittany laughed weakly. Mike gripped Brittany's shoulders as she began pushing, as drained as she was. Brittany was exhausted, and after the first push, she rested her head against Mike's hand on her shoulder, and took a few breathes. Mike rested his cheek against Brittany's head, "Just a couple more, not long now." "Mike's right sweetheart, a couple more good and strong pushes, and he'll be here," Doctor Lopez said. Brittany lifted her head, and pushed again, then relaxed, breathing heavy. "Just one more Britt," Doctor Lopez said. "I'm so proud of you... _So proud bumblebee_," Mike whispered. This gave Brittany the energy and strength to push one last time. When she heard the baby cry, Brittany let herself fall back against the pillows and relax. Once the nurses got the last baby cleaned and swaddled up, they move Brittany and the babies into a new room.


	24. Chapter 24

Once Brittany was cleaned up a bit, and her and the babies were settled, Doctor Lopez came back to check on them, "Everything's great Britt, Mike. And they are three gorgeous babies." Brittany's smile was just glowing. "Thanks," Mike said, a big proud smile on his face. "Ready for some visitors?" Doctor Lopez asked. Mike looked to Brittany to see if she was ready. "Yeah, send them in," Brittany replied. Doctor Lopez left the room, and soon after, Brittany and Mike's parents, Katrina, and Santana walked in. Brittany had two of the babies in her arms, and Mike held one. Everyone had big grins as they saw the new, proud parents. "They're so pretty!" Katrina said. "Thanks Trina," Brittany grinned. "How does it feel?" John asked. "Dad, I... I can't describe it..." Mike was lost for words when he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "Don't worry son, we know what you mean," Kevin said as he watched Brittany, who was smiling down at the babies in her arms. "Babe, can we tell them?" Brittany asked. "Go on bumblebee," Mike replied. Brittany looked up at Mike and smiled, before turning her head to everyone else, "We have names, we decided ages ago." "Best! You kept this from us? From _me_?" Santana gasped in shock. Brittany rolled her eyes while everyone chuckled quietly, "Yep. Anyways, this little bubba, the oldest triplet," Brittany nodded to the baby in her right arm, "Is out little girl, Bridget Erin. Mike's holding the middle bubba, mister Fred Kevin," Brittany looked up at her dad, who had the proudest face. "And this little man," Brittany nodded to the baby in her left arm, "Is Michael John Junior, the baby of the babies." "They're gorgeous names," Jackie said. "Yeah," Chelsea said, "Gorgeous names for gorgeous babies."

"Can I hold one?" Katrina asked. "See what Brittles says first Katrina dear," Chelsea said. Brittany smiled, "Come here Trina, sit next to me." Katrina got up on the bed carefully next to Brittany. "Mummy, can you help me pass Katrina little MJ?" Chelsea nodded, and gently picked up Michael Junior from Brittany's arms, "Be very careful holding him sweetheart, he's only a few hours old, and keep your arm under his head," Chelsea said, settling MJ into Katrina's arms. "I think he likes his aunty," Brittany said as she watched Katrina hold MJ. Mike peered over, watching the two sisters together. "Take a picture of us mum?" he asked. Jackie nodded as Mike sat on the bed on Brittany's other side, while his mum took a few photo's of Brittany and Mike with Katrina, holding the triplets.

Once everyone had a cuddle of the babies, they left Brittany and Mike alone with them. MJ was sound asleep in his cot, and had been for awhile, and Mike had just set down Fred, when he turned to pick up Bridget and settle her, but he stopped in his tracks. Brittany had bowed her head down, and kissed little Bridget's head. Mike just stood there smiling, and watching Brittany with Bridget. "My two beautiful girls," he said, in awe. Brittany looked up at Mike and just smiled. She was tired. "Want a quick cuddle with daddy before the nurses take you and your brothers back to the nursery?" Brittany whispered, "She wants daddy I think." Mike gently picked up Bridget, cuddling her for a minute, before settling her in her cot. By the time Mike turned back around, Brittany had fallen asleep. Mike quietly got the burse, and once the babies were in the nursery, Mike took up his spot on the fold away bed the nurses had gotten for him, and fell asleep, with the proudest grin on his face.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, everyone came to visit, and they all brought teddies and flowers. Brittany was still pretty exhausted, but having friends and family visiting during the day kept her awake. At the end of the day, the nurse came in, "How's everything?" she asked. "Pretty good," Mike said, cuddling MJ in his arms. "Mmm, amazing," Brittany said as she looked down at Fred and Bridget in their cots. "I was just coming in to see if you wanted to try feeding them yet, and then give them their first bath?" This was one thing that Brittany was nervous about, "Okay, I can try that now," she said nervously as she sat back on the bed. "You'll be fine blondie," Mike said reassuringly. Brittany smiled at him, still a bit nervous about it all. "So you want to make sure the baby can properly get its mouth around the nipple, otherwise it wont be able to feed properly. So if you get the baby in the right position at first, it's a lot easier okay?" Brittany nodded, and Mike passed MJ to her. "Now, if you hold him like this," the nurse helped Brittany get MJ in position, while Mike watched on, "Good good, now, you just need to hold your breast up until he takes to the nipple and starts suckling, then you can gently take your hand away." "Little help babe? I don't want to risk almost dropping him," Brittany said. Mike nodded, "Sure bumblebee," he said as he helped slip her singlet and bra straps off one side. "Think you've got it sweetheart?" the nurse asked. Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I think so." Brittany then did what the nurse said, and looked nervously looked down at MJ, waiting for him to take to her breast. "It might take a minute," the nurse commented. Brittany shifted her breast a little more, and then smiled wide as MJ started to feed. "It... It feels... I don't know! Look babe! He's feeding!" Brittany excitedly said as Mike watched on.

The nurse left Brittany and Mike with the triplets while they all got fed. "See, you're a natural," Mike said as he took Bridget, the last of the babies to feed. Brittany shook her head shyly as she fixed her top. "You _are_. See there was nothing to be worried about," Mike said, sitting on the edge of the bed by Brittany. "I guess," Brittany hugged Mike, looking at the triplets in their cots, sleeping. "MJ looks a lot like you." "And baby Bee looks like her mummy," Mike rubbed Brittany's arm. "And Fred's a bit like both of us," Brittany smiled. "He's got your eyes, and my colour." "Mmm, our little bubbas will be heartbreakers when they're older," Brittany laughed, yawning a little. "Babe, have a nap before the nurse comes back to help us bath the bubbas," Mike brushed the hair from Brittany's face. "What will you do while I do though?" Mike hugged Brittany tighter, "Grab some food, but don't you worry about me bumblebee, you rest," Mike got off the edge of the bed. Brittany laid back down, and looked up at Mike, "Okay." Mike leant down, kissing Brittany's head, "I'll be back soon."


	26. Chapter 26

When Mike got back from the canteen, Brittany was awake, cuddling Bridget. "She started to grumble a little," Brittany said, looking up at Mike. Mike smiled, and stood by Fred and MJ in their cots, "All good, you did what your mummy instincts told you to do," he said. Brittany just smiled and shrugged. "How's everything going?" the nurse asked as she entered to room. "Great," Brittany replied. "They all feed okay?" Brittany nodded, "Yeah, they did." "Good good," the nurse smiled, "Did you want to settle the little lady back in her cot for a minute, and we'll go bath them?" "Babe, could you do that while I get my robe and slippers on?" Mike smiled, "Sure thing," and he scooped Bridget up out of Brittany's arms while she got up and put on her robe and slippers, then they both followed the nurse, pushing the cots out the door.

"Now, you want to make sure the water is luke warm, like I've done it," the nurse said. Mike and Brittany nodded, and kept watching the nurse, "Once you've got bubs undressed, hold your arm under the back, like this, and support the head," the nurse demonstrated as she spoke. "And with your free hand, drip some water over the head and chest." The nurse then showed Brittany and Mike how to use the baby soap, avoiding getting it in the babies eyes. "I think he likes it," Brittany said as she bathed MJ, and he kicked his legs a little bit in the water. Mike glanced over at Brittany and MJ, smiling at the way Brittany was interacting with him. Mike thought that not matter how much Brittany tried to shrug it off, she was a natural with the babies. Mike kept washing Bridget, and he was just in awe of his little baby girl. And he still couldn't get over how much like Brittany she was.

Once the triplets were all bathed and dried off and snuggled in their blankets, they went off to the nursery, and Brittany and Mike went down to the cafeteria to get food for dinner before it shut. "So, someone's a natural daddy," Brittany smiled as they ate. "Watching you helps me feel less nervous. You're just... You're the _natural_. You've taken to it so well, and they're only a couple of days old!" Brittany blushed, and got super shy, almost embarrassed. She really didn't believe it when Mike said it, "I used to help mummy with Katrina a bit, I just remembered stuff really." "Either way, it's beautiful." Brittany looked up from her plate, "And so are you, the bubbas love their daddy." "And they love mummy too," Mike winked.

After dinner, Mike sat with Brittany for awhile. "Anything you want from home?" "Our bed?" Brittany laughed, "This isn't too comfy!" Mike chuckled and grinned, "I know bumblebee, you'll be home soon enough." "I know, I just feel lonely in this bed all by myself," Brittany pouted. Mike gave Brittany a quick peck, "Wont be for much longer, then you'll be back in my arms at night." "Well, when the bubbas let me anyways!" said Brittany. "True," Mike nodded, "True. But is there anything you wanted from home?" "Umm, just some more clothes really," Brittany replied. "Okay, well I'm going to go, and let you sleep, and I will be back tomorrow with some clothes and plenty of cuddles." "What? No kisses?" Brittany cheekily asked. Mike chuckled, "Them too." He stood up, and Brittany laid down, resting her head on the pillows. "Goodnight bumblebee." "Night babyboy," Brittany replied. Mike leant down, and place a soft kiss on Brittany's lips, before leaving to go home.

Brittany couldn't get to sleep that night, so she went for a wander to the nursery. She stood there at the window, looking at all the babies, and couldn't contain her grin as she spotted Bridget, Fred and MJ. They were side by side, sleeping away. "Up late Britt?" Brittany turned around to see Doctor Lopez behind her. "Yeah, I can't seem to get to sleep, so I thought I'd come see my bubbas." Doctor Lopez stood beside Brittany, "You just don't want to leave them hey?" Brittany shook her head, "Nup. I just want to be with them all the time." Brittany felt comfortable talking to Doctor Lopez about anything and everything. He was like her adoptive father. She spoke to him about things she didn't want to speak to her parents about. She told Doctor Lopez she'd started having sex before she told her parents. That's how comfortable she felt around him. "That's normal. I remember when Santana was born, every spare moment I got I came to the nursery." Doctor Lopez chuckled, "And when you were born, your parents barely left your side." Brittany turned to face Doctor Lopez, "Really? You were there?" "Yeah, I delivered you actually," Doctor Lopez said. "Wow, I had no idea! And now you delivered my babies, that's kinda pretty special," smiled Brittany. "I felt pretty lucky to be part of all this really." Brittany hugged Doctor Lopez as he spoke, "Thank you, for everything." Doctor Lopez hugged Brittany back, "Anytime Britt, anytime." "I think I'll try get to sleep again now, I'm going to need all the sleep while I can get it!" Brittany laughed. "Sounds like a good idea sweetie. And if you can't get to sleep, get the nurses to come find me, and I'll give you something to help." "Thanks, I will," Brittany said before she walked back to her room.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, Doctor Lopez went to visit Brittany before he went home, "Get some sleep at all?" Brittany nodded, "Yeah, I did." "Good, good. And how are you feeling? Any discomfort?" Doctor Lopez asked. "Just a bit sore, ya know, but I did not long have three babies!" Brittany laughed. "You'll be sore for a few days yet, your body will recover in its own time," Doctor Lopez said as he looked over Brittany's charts. "When do you think we will be able to go home?" "By Monday. Tuesday at the latest. Because the babies were a bit early, we just want to be sure that everything is okay with them. And because it was a multiple birth, we tend to keep you a little bit longer, just to recover." Brittany sat up in bed, "Okay. Umm, before you go, can I ask you something?" Doctor Lopez sat by the bed, "Of course you can, what's up?" Brittany was a bit nervous asking about this, but Doctor Lopez was a _doctor_ after all, and she knew he wouldn't judge her, or give her bad advice. "Well, after I'm home, how long should me and Mike wait... You know... To be intimate again?" she said, a nervous tinge in her voice. "No need to by nervous sweetheart, it's a normal thing to wonder about after giving birth," Doctor Lopez said, putting his hand on Brittany's shoulder and smiling to reassure her, "Everyone's different, that's kind of a tough one for me to tell you. Some have sex again straight away, some wait a bit. You'll know when your body is ready for it again Brittany. Just talk it slow, and talk to Mike. That's my advice." "Okay, thank you," Brittany said in response, feeling a bit better now. "Anytime. I'll come check on you again when I'm back," Doctor Lopez said as he got up. "Bye," Brittany waved as he left.

When Mike arrived later on, Brittany was sitting on the edge of the bed, cots in front of her. "How are my four favourite people?" he said as he put the bag down and sat by Brittany. "Pretty good, bubbas just had a feed, and now we're just chillin!" Brittany said. "You had anything yet bumblebee?" Mike said, hugging Brittany. "Yeah, lunch came around before, I'm good," Brittany rested her head on Mike's shoulder, watching the triplets as they stared around he room, making baby noises. Mike smiled, "Well, I've got some snacks in the bag with your clothes, just in case you get the munchies." Brittany lifted her head up, kissing Mike slowly, "You are so wonderful, you think of _everything_." Mike smiled as he returned the kiss, "Anything for my forever." "Sorry kids," Brittany giggled as they broke the kiss. "Mmm," Mike chuckled, "But get used to it, it'll happen a lot in your lives!" Fred began to fidget a little, and started to cry. "Hush little boy, come to mummy," Brittany said as she picked him up gently and rubbed his back. "Bubba wanted a mummy cuddle maybe?" Mike said as he watched Brittany with Fred. "Hmm, maybe. Coz you can't be hungry little man," Brittany said as she stood with Fred in her arms, "Lets check..." she muttered to herself as she rested Fred on the changing table. Mike watched curiously as Brittany did this. "Ahh!" Brittany said, "Someone's got a dirty diaper!" Mike stood up and walked over, his nose all scrunched up. Brittany noticed this, and laughed, "Come on babe, you gotta get used to it! Gonna be lots of these over the next few years!" "True, true," Mike said as he watched Brittany change Fred's diaper, "Did the nurse show you how to do this earlier?" Brittany finished changing the diaper and shook her head, "Nah, I used to help mummy with Katrina's diapers. She would let me help with them, and bottle feed her, but not bathes." Mike picked Fred up off the changing table, "She's a ready made mummy, and the best one too!" Both Brittany and Mike sat back down on the bed, and Mike settled Fred back down in his cot.

"Do you know when you and the bubs can come home yet?" Mike asked as he and Brittany sat in the courtyard with a hot drink. "Monday. Tuesday at the latest Doctor Lopez said. They just want to make sure the babies are okay, and that I recover alright." Mike smiled, "Good, coz I miss you being at home in bed with me every night, and waking up beside me every morning." "I can't wait to get home either, the whole family, under one roof," Brittany happily sighed. Mike pulled Brittany into a hug, "That will be amazing." "I know it's like, quite some time away, but what are we going to do when the bubbas are a bit older? With bedrooms I mean..." Brittany said. "Don't worry, I was thinking about that too. For now, the nursery is fine, then when they are older, Bridget can have one room, and Fred and MJ can share the other for awhile. Then what we could do is maybe in the small upper lounge area that we don't really use, put a couple of walls up, and make that into a new bedroom?" Mike suggested. Brittany sat there and thought about it for a moment, then responded, "Sounds perfect actually, because I like our house, and I don't wanna move." "Well," Mike said, "We've got plenty of time to plan it all."


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next couple of days, Brittany and the triplets had another swarm of visitors. Rachel flew in from NYADA for a quick visit, and got each baby a teddy, with a gold star emblazoned on the chest. Kurt and Blaine bought each of them a little designer outfit. Finn got the boys a mini football each, and Bridget a set of mini pom-poms. Mercedes got them a pair of booties each, that looked like hip-hop shoes. Tina, who was an arts major at college, had seen some photos on facebook of the babies the day they were born, and did a few sketches of the photos. Quinn got them a little cross pendant each, to wear on their christening day. Lauren got them each a little beanie. Sam got Fred a mini guitar, MJ mini drums, and Bridget mini cymbals. Puck bought mini sunglasses. Mr Schue got a DVD made up, of all Brittany and Mike's performances in Glee club, so that one day they could watch their parents in all their glory. Artie bought a few different storybooks. And Santana had gotten a basket full of bibs, bottles, and all of the baby essentials.

"Pretty sure we're set for while," Brittany laughed, looking around the room at all the gifts people had brought them. Mike glanced around the room, MJ in his arms, "Yup, seems that way hey?" Brittany held Bridget's hand as she reached up from her cot, "Everyone loves you all, hey little lady!" Mike walked over by the cots, setting MJ back down. "How's it going?" Brittany and Mike turned around to see Doctor Lopez walk in. "Pretty good actually. Bubbas not long had a feed and now we're just hanging out," Mike said. "They taking to it well?" Brittany nodded, "Yeah, they're feeding really well," she replied. "No pain or discomfort when they feed?" Brittany shook her head. "Good good. And no other discomfort?" "Nope. Well, I am still a little sore, but it's better than the other day when I saw you." Doctor Lopez nodded and checked over the charts, "And all these seem to be in order, I reckon you could go home tomorrow, how does that sound?" Mike and Brittany looked at the triplets, then to Doctor Lopez, "Really? Serious?" Mike said. Doctor Lopez nodded, "Yep. The kids are doing well, and Britt's recovering great, so I don't see a need for them all to stay any longer." "Hear that bubbas," Brittany said, looking back at the triplets, "You're coming home tomorrow!" Brittany had a grin on her face that went from ear to ear.

When Mike left the hospital later on, he stopped by the supermarket to get some supplies, so that the house was ready for the big homecoming the next day. Mike got plenty of snacks and drinks for the cupboard and the fridge. And fresh fruits and vegetables. He bought bath salts and bubble bath, so when Brittany had the chance, they could relax in the spa together. Mike also got shampoo, conditioner, moisturiser and other things Brittany could pamper herself with. He also bought some other things himself and Brittany could use eventually, when Brittany was ready to again. Then Mike got some bits for the nursery. After leaving the supermarket, Mike was on his way back to the car, when he walked by a gift shop, and saw some giant stuffed toys in the window. So after putting the shopping back in the car, Mike went back, and looked in the gift shop at all the giant toys they had. He settled on a giant bee for Bridget, an owl for Fred, and a panda for MJ. Mike sat each toy at the end of each of the babies' cots when he got home. He took a step back, and smiled. His babies and his forever were coming home. They were going to be a family in their own home. And the thought of this brought a tear of joy to Mike's eye.

The babies had gone back to the nursery, and Brittany sat in bed, eating dinner. While she ate, Brittany read all the cards people had brought with their gifts. Once she had finished eating, Brittany pushed aside the table and tray, and got up. She walked around the room, and began packing away some bits and pieces. And that's when it hit her. Brittany sat on the edge of the bed, holding on of the many teddies people had brought in her arms, and she shed a happy tear. The next day was the first day of the rest of her life. It would be the first day Brittany, Mike, Bridget, Fred, and MJ would be under the same roof. As a family. And as Brittany laid down to sleep that night, that was all that she could think about.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning, Brittany and Mike both woke up early. They were both excited about the big homecoming. Mike went around the house, double and triple checking everything was clean and in place. Mike made sure that the nursery was all ready for the triplets. He also went into the ensuite in their room, and set up some of the pamper goodies he had gotten for Brittany. Then he went into the kitchen and fixed himself some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Brittany sat in bed, thinking about how exciting it was that it was the big going home day. After sitting in bed for awhile, Brittany decided to get up and have a quick shower. Once she was out of the shower, Brittany got dressed, and started packing away the rest of the things in her room. While she was packing the bits away, breakfast was delivered, so Brittany sat in bed to eat it. While Brittany ate, Mike wandered into the room, "Fancy seeing you here!" he chuckled. Brittany looked up form her plate, grinning, "Mmm, fancy that hey?" she giggled, pushing aside the now empty breakfast tray. Mike walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge, "How do you feel?" Brittany put her arms around Mike, pulling him into a hug, "So amazing. I really can't describe how excited I am." "Same," Mike beamed, hugging Brittany back, "Got much more to pack away?" Brittany shook her head, "Nah, just the cards, and some things of mine that are still in the drawers." "Cool," Mike said, "Did you want to do that while I get the pushed from the car?" Brittany looked up, into Mike's eyes, smiling, "Yeah," she said, pecking Mike's lips.

"All done!" Brittany beamed, turning around as Mike walked the pusher into the room. Mike grinned, "Awesome!" He walked over to the bed, "Ready to go home?" Brittany nodded, "Yup. Just waiting for Doctor Lopez to bring the babies in. And some paperwork I have to sign." "Well, I've got the fridge and cupboards fully stocked. And some stuff for you in the bathroom for when you can relax while I take care of the bubbas." Brittany hugged Mike, "You didn't have to do that! But thank you. _You really are_ _amazing_!" Mike shrugged, "Can't have you burning out from doing all the work blondie." "He's right Brittany, these babies will need their mummy," Doctor Lopez said, as himself and a couple of nurses brought the triplets into the room. Brittany looked up and smiled, "I guess you're right," she lightly chuckled. "They're pretty lucky to have great parents like you both." Brittany blushed at the comment. "Thanks," Mike said. "Only telling the truth," Doctor Lopez handed Brittany a clipboard, "You just need to sign at the bottom of the pages I've marked, and then you're right to go." Brittany took the clipboard, grinning widely as she signed the papers.

"You right babe?" Mike asked as he put Brittany's bags in the trunk. "Yeah, I'm good," Brittany replied as she strapped the babies into their car seats. Mike shut the trunk quietly, and walked over by Brittany, who was finishing strapping Bridget in. "They look so adorable, all snug in their car seats." Brittany turned, facing Mike, "We're really going home," she glanced at the triplets, "_All of us_." Mike embraced Brittany, "Let's get the kids home, and settled, and then get you into a nice warm bath," he winked. Brittany stepped away from the car door, and shut it gently, "That sounds amazing," she sighed contently. Mike reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the car keys, "Hop in bumblebee, let's go home."

Brittany smiled the whole way home, and it grew wider as they pulled into the driveway. Mike caught Brittany's smile growing as he turned his head towards her. It was obvious that this was one of the happiest moments of her life. And it was one of the happiest moments in Mike's life too, right alongside the day he and Brittany got together, the day they got engaged, the day they got married, and the day the babies were born. Brittany caught Mike glancing at her, and she reached over the centre console, and took hold of Mike's hand. Mike squeezed Brittany's hand as he lifted it up, and lightly kissed it. Brittany and Mike broke apart, and got out of the car. Mike opened the trunk and got the pusher out, then got Brittany's bags out. "I'll take these in," Mike said quietly, as Brittany carefully started getting the babies out of the car. "Kay," she said with a content smile. Mike walked to the front door, unlocking it, and he took the bags into their bedroom, before going back to stand at the front door. He stood there and smiled as he watched Brittany making sure that the triplets were secure in the pusher before she moved it. Once she was sure that they were secure, Brittany closed the car door, and headed for the front door. As she got to the porch, Mike walked over to Brittany's side, placing his hands on the pushers handle, one of them over Brittany's hand, and they pushed it through the door, together.


	30. Chapter 30

"When did you get those?" Brittany asked, eyeing the big bee, owl and panda at the end of the cots as they walked into the nursery. "Last night," Mike said as he slowly picked up a sleeping Fred, and put him in his cot, "I saw them in a gift shop when I left the supermarket last night." Brittany chuckled quietly as she got MJ out of the pusher and put him in his cot, "Daddy's going to spoil you three I think." Mike rolled his eyes, "And like mummy wont!" Brittany shrugged, picking up Bridget, "Not like your grandparents though." Mike moved the pusher into the corner of the room as Brittany put Bridget into her cot. Brittany took a step back, and Mike waled over to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, and they both stood there, watching the triplets sleep. Brittany rested her head on Mike's shoulder. "So, do you just want to relax for a minute, while I go run you a nice warm spa. And then, you are going to sit in it, and if the babies stir at all while we're in there, I'll get out and see what's up," Mike whispered. "Okay," Brittany replied. "I'll come get you when it's ready," Mike said, kissing Brittany's cheek before leaving the nursery.

Mike went into the ensuite, and ran the water in the spa. He put some strawberry and cream scented bath oil in the water, and set a bottle of body lotion on the edge of the spa. Mike then went back to the nursery, poking his head in the doorway, "It's ready bumblebee." Brittany turned around, "Okies, I'll be there in a sec," and she turned back to MJ's cot, fixing his blanket. Mike smiled, and went back to the ensuite.

When Brittany joined him a few minutes later, Mike was already in the spa, waiting. Brittany got undressed, and hopped in the spa, sitting opposite Mike at first. That was until he said, "Come here," with that smile on his face Brittany could never resist. So Brittany moved over, sitting in between Mike's legs. "It's so good to be home," Brittany sighed, "And that feels just _amazing_," she said, closing her eyes as Mike rubbed lotion on his hands, and started massaging Brittany's back, shoulders, and chest. Mike grinned, and continued the massage, "I'm so happy you're home. All of you." "It feels different being home now. Good different though," Brittany said. Mike chuckled softly, "I know what you mean, the house is so full now." "And I wouldn't have it any other way," Brittany said in a dreamy tone of voice. Mike finished massaging Brittany, and wrapped his arms around her, holding Brittany close to his body, "Neither would I blondie, neither would I."


	31. Chapter 31

After they got out of the spa, Brittany and Mike put on bath robes, and sat in the kitchen with a hit drink. "Mmm, that was _so _relaxing. Best welcome home _ever_," Brittany grinned as she sipped her drink. "Was meant to be," Mike said, "They're being pretty quiet right now." Brittany chuckled, "Wont last forever though, they'll make some noise sooner or later!" Mike nodded his head and conceded, "True true," he took a sip from his mug, "So day in tomorrow? Just you, me and the tremendous three?" "Yeah," Brittany nodded, "Sounds perfect. And if it is a nice day, maybe we'll sit outside with them, and have a family picnic sort of thing?" "I like that idea," Mike said, before turning his head at one of the triplets starting to fuss, "You stay, I'll go see what's up," he told Brittany as he headed for the nursery.

When Mike got into the nursery, he found it was Bridget that was making the fuss. So he picked her up in an attempt to quieten her, so she didn't wake her brothers up. "Shh little lady, what's wrong?" Mike said as he held Bridget, rubbing her back, "Lets check you diaper." Bridget had calmed a little bit, and Mike set her down on the change table, and checked her diaper. "Hmm, all clear there," he said as he fixed Bridget's diaper back up, and cuddled her again. "What is wrong my little baby bee?" Mike pondered, "Hmm, maybe..." Mike said softly as he kissed Bridget's head. Her fussing was now down to a cranky grumble. Mike walked out into the kitchen, where Brittany was cutting up an apple. "What's up? Is little Bee okay?" "Her diaper's clean, and it's not gas, I think she might be hungry," Mike said. "Ohh," Brittany replied, sitting at the dining table, "Pass her here and we'll see." Mike walked over, and carefully passed Bridget to Brittany, and pulled up a chair beside her. Brittany opened up her robe, and made sure Bridget was in the right position to feed, then moved her breast so Bridget could take to it. "There we go," Brittany cooed as Bridget began to feed.

Once Bridget was fed, and resettle back in her cot, and Fred and MJ had been fed as well, Brittany and Mike got changed, and got into bed. "Mmm, so much more comfy than that hospital bed," Brittany giggled, laying on her side. Mike draped an arm over Brittany, stroking her back, "I bet. And this bed feel warmer and more cozy with you in it again." Brittany rolled her eyes, "Bet that's not all you missed," she said cheekily with a wink. Mike smirked, "Well, yeah. But don't you lie, you did too," he said, moving so that their bodies were right against each other. "Well... Yeah," Brittany giggled, "But, I'm still a bit sore... Ya know, so that will have to wait a little bit... Sorry," she pouted, drawing circles on Mike's shoulder. Mike smiled, "Of course bumblebee, don't be sorry. When you're ready." Brittany softly kissed Mike, "You are amazing. I love you. _So much_." "Love you right back," Mike said, returning the kiss. When they broke apart, Mike laid on his back, and Brittany snuggled into his chest, before falling asleep to the beat of his heart.


	32. Chapter 32

The next few days were murky and grey, so Brittany and Mike stayed in, sitting in the lounge, playing with the triplets. "I wish the weather would clear up, I want to take these little ones to the park, or outside at least," Brittany said as she sat on the floor with the triplets. Mike walked back in the lounge with dinner, "Yeah same," he put the food down on the coffee table, "Hopefully tomorrow." Brittany nodded, "Mmm, and thanks," she said as she shuffled over by the coffee table to eat her dinner, "But I'm not minding this time with just the four of you here, in our home." Mike smiled, "Same, it is pretty awesome." "And I don't think they mind either," Brittany said, looking at the triplets as they looked around the lounge area, eyes wide and making little baby noises. "Mmm, they like mummy and daddy time, hey kiddos!" Mike said, sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table to Brittany. Brittany couldn't help but giggle, "Yeah, mummy and daddy time is amazing." Mike smirked, "Cheeky cheeky. But true." Fred started fussing and grumbling, "Aww little one," Brittany said, picking Fred up, "What's wrong with my little man?" Brittany lightly patted Fred's back. "I think that was the problem!" Mike chuckled as Fred spit up on Brittany's shoulder. "Mmhmm, now let's get you cleaned up little man, and get mummy a nice clean shirt, then put you and your brother and sister down for some sleep," Brittany said as she stood up, "You be right with the other two babe? While I get this little one cleaned up?" Mike nodded, and Brittany took Fred into the bathroom, and wiped his face down gently with a damp towel. His clothing was clean, so Brittany went into the nursery, and settled Fred into his cot.

Brittany walked into the ensuite, and took the dirty top off, and put it in the laundry basket. Turning on the tap, Brittany washed her face, then quickly wiped her shoulder. After drying her face and shoulder, Brittany walked out of the ensuite, and into the bedroom. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, searching for a new clean top to wear, when she felt some warm and strong arms wrap around her waist. "What you doing blondie?" Mike said, peering over Brittany's shoulder. "Just thinking about a new top to get out..." Brittany said in a sing song voice. Mike spanned his fingers across Brittany's stomach, "Thinking? And what else are you thinking about?" Brittany turned around in Mike's arms, now facing him, and smirked, "Do you _really_ want to know?" "Hmm..." Mike mused, running his hands up and down Brittany's back, "_I do_," he winked. "Well," Brittany started with a cheeky smile, "Just about how _happy_ I am right now, and..." Brittany leant in, her lips right by Mike's ear, and whispered, "And how _good I feel right now." _Brittany nipped at Mike's earlobe, and he gasped slightly at the contact, "That's pretty good..." "Yeah," Brittany whispered, her hands now under Mike's shirt, exploring his chest and abs, "And _you_ _feel amazing_ too." Brittany lifted Mike's shirt off, and dropped it on the ground. Brittany bit her lip, and that was all Mike needed. He lifted Brittany off her feet, and carried her to the bed.


	33. Chapter 33

Mike propped himself up on his elbow, and brushed the hair away from Brittany's face, "How are you feeling gorgeous?" Brittany opened her eyes, and they were sparkling, "I feel... _Amazing_. Beyond amazing even." Mike smiled, placing a kiss on Brittany's head, "You sleep bumblebee. I'll be on baby duty." "You sure? You know where the bottles are? And the spare diapers? And..." Mike chuckled, cutting Brittany off, "You really are a natural mummy. And I've got it bumblebee. Now, get some sleep!" Brittany smiled, and leant up to kiss Mike, then laid back down. Mike watched Brittany settle down to sleep, then got up and went into the shower.

Mike sat in the nursery, reading a book after his shower. He turned the baby monitor off so that Brittany wouldn't get woken up. So far, he'd had to change and feed all three babies, and burp two of them. Mike was getting used to being a dad, and quicker than he thought he would. Mike admired the way Brittany was with the triplets. She had really taken to being a mum. Brittany kept trying to tell Mike it was more what her mum let her help with when Katrina was born, that she had remembered. Mike never doubted that. But he also knew it was the natural instincts kicking in. And Brittany also kept trying to tell Mike he was a natural dad, but he would not believe it.

Brittany woke up during the early hours of the morning, and decided to have a shower, because she couldn't get back to sleep. While she was in the shower, Brittany thought about everything. How much her life had changed over the past couple of years. And how she wouldn't change it for anything. After she got out of the shower, Brittany dried off, and pulled out a pair of her sweatpants, and one of Mike's shirts, and put them on. Brittany then went into the kitchen, and turned the kettle on, making two hot drinks. After putting marshmallows into the hot chocolates Brittany took a mug in each hand, and headed for the nursery.

When Brittany got to the nursery, she stood silently in the doorway for a few moments. Mike was cradling MJ in his arms, singing quietly. "Hot drink?" Brittany asked as she walked into the room. Mike got up and put MJ back into his cot, and nodded as he took a mug from Brittany, "Thanks," he smiled, sitting back down, "Why are you up?" Brittany sat next to Mike, "Randomly woke up, and couldn't get back to sleep," she shrugged, "So I had a shower, and decided to come see the four bestest people in the world." Mike turned his head, and pecked Brittany's cheek, "You're too cute bumblebee." Brittany rolled her eyes, "Cute? Is that all?" "Well, I could most definitely say more. But I thought I would keep it PG in front of the kids," Mike winked. Brittany bit her lip and giggled quietly, "Ohh! Good point!" Mike stomach rumbled a little. "Breakfast?" Brittany asked. Mike nodded, "Yeah, sounds like a plan. The bubbas should be right for awhile, they've all been fed," he said as he stood up. Brittany got up, and watched Bridget, Fred and MJ sleeping for a minute, before following Mike into the kitchen.


	34. Chapter 34

"Mmm, these oats are perfect," Brittany said, eating another spoonful of the oats Mike had prepared. "Just the way you like them, with a drizzle of honey," Mike smiled, "What's in this juice?" "Apple, Mango and Strawberry," Brittany said before taking a sip of the juice she had made. "It's pretty amazing," Mike kissed Brittany's cheek. "Thanks," Brittany replied, looking out the window, "It's a nice day, we could take the bubbas to the park for a walk later, when they wake up?" Mike turned his head, looking out the window too, "Yeah. We should. It'll be nice to get outside. Plus, it'll be their first trip to the park!" Brittany grinned, "I'm excited! Let's go get ready so we're ready when the bubbas wake up!" Mike nodded as they cleared away their dishes.

Brittany and Mike got dressed, and packed a bag with all the baby essentials in it. Then they packed a bag for them - some food and drink, and a blanket to sit on. Plus a couple of extra blankets, so the babies could lay down too. Once all three of the triplets were up, they all got a quick bath, and dressed in one of the many outfits each of them had gotten from Brittany and Mike's friends and relatives. It was that nice of a day, Brittany and Mike decided they would walk to the park, rather than drive there. The park really wasn't all that far from their house anyway. Once everything and everyone was ready, Brittany and Mike put the triplets into their pusher, and headed for the front door. Just before they walked out the door, Brittany and Mike looked at each other, the biggest and most proud smiles on their faces. It was their first outing as a family. The day was simply perfect. Their family was happy. Their love knew no bounds, especially when it came to the triplets, and of course, each other. Mike had the bag with the food, drinks and blankets, and stepped outside first, holding the door open, so Brittany could get the pusher out the door. She shouldered the baby bag, and stepped outside. Mike shut the door and locked it behind them, and then he and Brittany started walking down their front path. And both of them had a thought as they walked. And it was the same thought.

_Magic really does happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: Thank you so much to everyone that favouritedstory alerted this story! And of course to everyone else who read it too! It was a mass effort to get this fic done! I felt that some chapters should be short, and others long, depending on what was going on. I hope that didn't annoy you all too much! It feels weird to be wrapping this one up finally, it's been my baby for awhile haha!**

**I will write more Bike fics. If they don't continue on from this one, they'll be short fics/one-shots, or maybe some more long ones, of different situations, whether they be friendship, or more. To be honest, I don't know if I could write on further from this one, was crazy enough writing in Santana, Katrina, Chelsea, Kevin, Jackie, John, Doctor Lopez, the nurse at the hospital, and of course, Bridget, Fred, and MJ. LOL! But hey, never say never! If an idea comes to me, I'll write it!**

**But there will definitely be more Bike at some stage! But I want to finish my Brittany/Finn friendship fic (Graduation Day) first. Plus I have an idea for another Brittana fic that I want to write out first too!**

**When I wrote my first fic 'Tuesday' I never thought that A) I'd actually ever get it done, and B) That anyone would read it. I randomly got the idea for that fic one day at home, I had a few days off work, and just decided to write it, and I actually posted it on my tumblr at first, and then quite some time later, posted it on here. At that point I had written my second fic 'It Was A Forever Thing, An Eternal Love' and also posted it. Then I got the ideas for 'Love Graffiti' and 'Magic Happens' (plus my Brittana fic, 'Dear Diary' and also, a friend asked me to write a Brittany/Finn fic, which turned into 'Graduation Day' so I've got that going too haha!)**

**So again, thank you all for joining me on this journey, I really do appreciate that people actually find my fics interesting enough to read, and I will keep writing, as long as you all keep reading them!**


End file.
